


In memoria di una storia mai accaduta

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, ho scritto questa roba quando pensavo che oggi avrei avuto un esame, l'ansia fa queste cose, meglio essere chiari, menzione di intenzioni suicidio, mi dispiace tantissimo, yo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “Non parleremo del nocciolo della questione?” gli chiede Steve, continuando a girare sulla sedia.Tony sospira. “Quale sarebbe il nocciolo della questione?”“Che mi stai cancellando da te” risponde prontamente il ricordo di Steve, smettendo di girare e poggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania. Lo osserva dal basso, gli sorride anche e Tony non sa cosa dire, quindi non dice niente. Guarda i suoi vecchi progetti e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non ne vuoi parlare?”o della volta in cui Steve se n'è andato, Tony lo ha dimenticato, e sono tornati allo stesso punto di partenza, ma almeno un po’ sono cambiati.





	In memoria di una storia mai accaduta

**Author's Note:**

> Me lo hanno chiesto, okay? E io ero triste, okay?

# In memoria di una storia mai accaduta

> Forse le persone che avevano qualcosa da dimenticare erano più smemorate delle altre. Forse dimenticare non significava semplicemente non riuscire a tenere a mente qualcosa. Forse gli anziani non dimenticavano niente, ma rifiutavano di rammentare alcune cose. A un certo punto i ricordi diventavano troppi per chiunque. Dimenticare era solo un modo per ricordare. Se non si dimenticava qualcosa, non si poteva ricordare qualcos'altro. **Katharina Hagena**

  
  
  
Tony gli sorride nello stesso modo in cui farebbe con uno sconosciuto. È vicino e distante, nel suo costoso abito nero, con in mano il suo bicchiere di champagne e inclina la testa, in un gesto calcolato. “Oh, l'artista, Steven Rogers, giusto?” chiede, girando la testa verso il quadro e poi tornando cordialmente a lui. Non c'è gelo nella sua voce, c'è solo quella fredda distanza che mantiene con tutte le persone che non lo conoscono. Non c'è rancore nella sua voce. Solo il vuoto. Non c'è Tony. Solo il suo personaggio. “Sono curiosamente attratto dal suo dipinto.” Gli sta dando anche del lei. Il tutto è anormale. Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e allora lo fa anche Tony, imitando la sua espressione, probabilmente per capirlo, come ha sempre fatto in tutti quegli anni precedenti che hanno passato insieme. Poi sbuffa una risata leggera. “Non riesco a spiegarlo nemmeno io.” È come se stesse parlando soltanto del quadro. “Mi piace la biografia che ha lasciato all'entrata” continua. “Solo un ragazzo da Brooklyn, eh?” Scuote leggermente la testa. Non sta parlando da Tony con Steve. Sta parlando da Tony Stark con un artista. Un artista qualunque.  
  
Steve boccheggia. Non sa cosa dovrebbe rispondere. Quindi si morde il labbro inferiore e vorrebbe solo dire a Tony di smetterla con quella farsa. Di parlargli. Per davvero. Ma Tony gli sorride, per l'ultima volta e gira i tacchi. Gli fa un cenno con la testa. E se ne va. Così.   
  
Ed è questo. La loro riunione. Il loro rivedersi dopo tanto tempo. Niente rabbia. Niente lacrime. Niente rancore. Semplicemente niente.  
  
Steve guarda il suo bicchiere di champagne e aggrotta le sopracciglia un po' di più. È questo quello che ha avuto. Niente.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clint alza un sopracciglio e poi torna a leggere la sua rivista. Steve sospira, aspettando che uno dei due dica qualcosa. Ma nessuno dei due dice niente. Natasha sbatte lentamente le palpebre, sembra star calcolando qualcosa, poi si alza in piedi, nel silenzio, ed esce dalla stanza. Non è esattamente quello che si aspettava. “Mi ha trattato come un estraneo” cerca di sottolineare, portando in avanti le spalle, cercando di darsi maggior peso. Clint posa la rivista sulle gambe e sistema la testa sul divano, prima di sospirare.   
  
“Non era quello che volevi?” chiede lentamente, cercando di alzarsi a sedere, sotto la luce fioca della lampada e con un chiaro verso di disapprovazione. Steve fa una smorfia e Clint si gratta nervosamente la testa. “Hai detto che era quello che volevi.”  
  
“Sì, ma mi ha guardato come se io non fossi veramente lì. Ha usato la...”  
  
“La maschera pubblica?” chiede l'altro con un altro sospiro e si guarda intorno, come se qualcosa in quella stanza potesse aiutarlo, come se ci fosse un modo per uscire da questa conversazione. Steve sa che sta ripetendo le stesse tre frasi da almeno un'ora, ma è anche vero che non si era mai sentito così impotente e piccolo da quando era un ragazzino con una bomboletta spray in mano e frequenti attacchi d'asma. “Cosa ti dà fastidio esattamente?” chiede ancora. “Non avere più il controllo? Non -davvero Steve. Magari Tony sta solo andando avanti, giustamente, e forse tu dovresti soltanto accettarlo, come lui ha accettato che tu te ne sei andato.”  
  
Steve sbatte le palpebre, come se fosse stato colpito fisicamente da queste parole. “Non è questo” borbotta, abbassando lo sguardo. “È come...” Scuote la testa e non sa come dovrebbe andare avanti. Respira profondamente. “Ma non così” riesce a dire alla fine.  
  
Clint si accarezza nervosamente il collo e non sembra sapere che cosa dire. Cerca ancora un aiuto per la stanza. Non lo trova. “Perché?” chiede e non sembra essere così felice di avere questa conversazione. “Cambia veramente tutto solo per il modo in cui ha deciso di andare avanti? O il problema sta nel fatto che è andato avanti? Che non ha mostrato nessuna emozione quando ti ha visto? Io -senti, io penso che Tony meriti di essere felice. E penso la stessa cosa di te, va bene?, okay. Fantastico. Sono passati mesi. Anni. E tu hai...” Scuote la testa. “Tu non hai idea di quello che è successo quando hai deciso di andare via.”  
  
“Neanche io stavo...”  
  
“Ma tu hai preso la decisione!” lo interrompe Clint con la voce che è salita di forse un'ottava. Prende un respiro, fa il gesto di calmarsi con le mani. Espira lentamente. “Sei tu che te ne sei andato” dice con un po' più di calma e la voce di nuovo sotto controllo. “E avrai avuto le tue ragioni. Sono sicuro di questo, noi non abbiamo preso nessuna parte, Clint e Natasha sono neutrali, una volta tanto e va bene. Ma qui è stato -non bello. Quindi se Tony ha deciso di usare con te la maschera pubblica _in pubblico_ , sinceramente, ha sbagliato? Ha fatto qualcosa che non doveva fare? Perché io non credo sia esattamente così. Penso che questo sia segno che è ora che entrambi andiate avanti. E siate felici. E non vi tormentiate più a vicenda.”  
  
Steve deglutisce. “Tormentare?”   
  
“Non è quello che hai provato a fare questa sera?”  
  
“Non è quello che lui ha voluto fare questa sera?” ribatte aspramente Steve. Non perde il controllo della voce. Non perde il controllo dei gesti del suo corpo. Sbatte soltanto le labbra e serra la mascella. “Deve aver letto il mio nome sulla lista degli artisti della mostra collettiva” dice. “Perché venire se non per tormentare me?”  
  
Clint apre la bocca e sembra voler dire qualcosa. Poi rimane in silenzio e scuote la testa, frustrato. Non è così, sembra voler dire. Dice di non aver preso posizioni, ma sembra tendere più verso Tony che verso Steve. C'è una colpa sulle spalle di Steve, è vero. E forse coi suoi gesti ha ferito più persone di quante pensasse. E forse tra queste c'è Clint. Forse anche Natasha. “Non è come pensi tu” riesce a rispondere. “Sono sicuro che non sia andato lì per te.”  
  
“Ah, allora sarà andato lì per qualsiasi altro artista della mostra” risponde Steve. “Sappiamo entrambi che Tony Stark è un amante dell'arte.”  
  
“Tony Stark è una figura pubblica” sottolinea Clint, facendo un gesto secco con le mani, sperando di poter provare il suo punto. “E questo era un evento pubblico. Steve... Non rendere questa cosa più difficile.”  
  
“Quale sarebbe la parte difficile?”  
  
“Quale sarebbe il tuo vantaggio in tormentarlo?” sbotta Clint, prima di passarsi entrambe le mani sul viso e provare a tornare a respirare regolarmente. Sta facendo fatica a portare avanti questa conversazione. Steve ha ancora le sopracciglia aggrottate e il broncio, di cui nemmeno si era reso conto, e incrocia le braccia, sistemandosi sulla sedia. “Cosa ne ricavi a girare il coltello nella piaga? Che cosa ti ha fatto di così brutto Tony Stark da decidere di abbandonare lui e _tutti noi_ , solo per poi tornare di punto in bianco, senza una spiegazione di quello che è successo e...” Si blocca bruscamente. “Non stiamo parlando di questo” dice, scuote per l'ennesima volta la testa. Ma poi si arrende e le sue spalle si abbassano, come se si fosse appena arreso a qualche cosa. “Che cosa vuoi da noi?” gli chiede a bassa voce.   
  
Steve abbassa lo sguardo verso i suoi piedi. Sapeva che sarebbe potuto succedere qualcosa del genere. Sapeva anche di aver ferito delle persone che a lui sono e sono state care. Non pensava di dover riparare nulla, però. Non pensava di dovere spiegazioni a nessuno. Non ne ha mai date. “Non era mia intenzione” dice dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. Clint assottiglia lo sguardo e sbuffa una risata amara.  
  
“Cosa?” gli chiede. “Girare il coltello nella piaga?”  
  
Natasha torna nella stanza esattamente in quel momento, con una lettera che sembra una cartolina d'auguri in mano e Clint alza il naso per poterla guardare negli occhi, mentre lei gli si siede accanto e mostra il semplice bigliettino a Steve, che si tira in avanti per poter leggere meglio.   
  
“Cos'è questo?” le chiede, prendendo il biglietto in mano e leggendo le due semplici frasi scritte con un inchiostro di poca qualità, che va man mano svanendo.   
  
_**Anthony Stark** ha cancellato dalla sua memoria **Steve Rogers**. Per favore, non parlategli più della loro relazione._  
  
“Girala” gli dice Natasha, accompagnando la parola con un gesto del dito. Clint sembra stupito dalla sua mossa, ma non commenta. Si porta un dito davanti alle labbra e rimane a guardare la scena, come se non fosse lì. Steve gira il biglietto e c'è la calligrafia frettolosa e disordinata di Tony, lì.   
  
_Di solito nelle relazioni non si vince e non si perde. Ma, cazzo, in questa ho decisamente vinto io._  
  
“Cosa vuol dire?” chiede ma sa che cosa vuol dire. Ha sentito parlare di pratiche del genere, di persone che hanno cancellato persone dalla loro testa, di persone che hanno preferito non ricordare, piuttosto che farlo. Di persone che dopo un po' hanno mollato. Non pensava che Tony potesse fare una cosa del genere, però. “Cosa vuol dire?” ripete e questa volta, sì, perde un po' il controllo della voce.   
  
Natasha sorride e scrolla le spalle. “Vuol dire che non sei più il centro del mondo di Tony Stark” risponde semplicemente. Inclina la testa e Clint sospira. “Non era quello che volevi?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L'ultimo ricordo di Tony Stark legato a Steve Rogers era quando si era seduto davanti alla scrivania del dottor Howard Mierzwiak, accanto a Rhodey e non era molto sicuro di quello che stavano facendo. Teneva le sopracciglia aggrottate, i pugni chiusi e aveva cercato lo sguardo di Rhodey solo perché lui lo potesse fermare da un gesto così estremo. Rhodey invece aveva inclinato la testa, gli aveva sorriso e gli aveva preso la mano, per rassicurarlo come fa da sempre. Allora Tony aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo ed era tornato a respirare, in un modo o nell'altro. Si sentiva un po' più calmo. Un po' meno agitato.   
  
“Mi deve parlare del signor Rogers” aveva detto il dottore. “In questo modo potremmo creare una mappa all'interno del suo cervello, e con essa seguire il nostro percorso di cancellazione delle memorie.”  
  
Tony si era morso il labbro inferiore e aveva stretto un po' di più la mano di Rhodey, che era rimasto lì, in silenzio, immobile. Avevano preso entrambi un respiro profondo, come se le loro anime, in un modo o nell'altro, fossero legate, gemelle, ritrovate, portassero insieme lo stesso peso. Quando Tony aveva una brutta giornata, anche se era a un oceano di distanza, anche Rhodey aveva una brutta giornata. Se Rhodey si faceva male, in un qualche modo, Tony riusciva ad intuirlo. Se uno dei due è nei guai, allora stai certo che l'altro comparirà in poco tempo, da angoli improbabili del mondo, per aiutarlo. È un super-potere. Un po' una maledizione. Lo hanno scoperto al secondo anno di college, prima non ci facevano caso. Tony era stato rinchiuso fuori casa dal papà. Rhodey aveva litigato con la sua ragazza del tempo. E poi, settimane dopo, Rhodey aveva riso fino a perdere il fiato, tornando al campus col treno, e Tony si era sentito a casa sua in un laboratorio non suo. Quindi se Rhodey era lì, se Rhodey era seduto accanto a lui e prendeva un respiro profondo nello stesso momento in cui lo faceva lui, Tony aveva avuto la sensazione che un po' di peso del suo mondo fosse andato a qualcuno di cui si fida. E vorrebbe che non fosse così. Vorrebbe che Rhodey non portasse nessun peso sulle spalle, figuriamoci poi se questo peso doveva venire da Tony, ma è abbastanza egoista da sentirsi sollevato.  
  
Aveva lanciato un'occhiata accanto a sé e annuito, per far star più tranquillo l'amico, mentre il dottore aspettava una sua risposta. “Steve Rogers è un artista” aveva iniziato lentamente. “E in quanto artista è andato via.” Aveva fatto una pausa. Aveva chiuso gli occhi. “Ma io non sono nemmeno quel tipo di persona che lascia che le persone rimangano. Quindi me lo dovevo aspettare.”  
  
Il dottore scriveva, Tony parlava e Rhodey era lì, a tenergli la mano e ad ascoltare. Quindi Steve Rogers, in questo ricordo, non c'è veramente. La sua coscienza ha continuato ad osservare in silenzio, mentre un frammento della sua vita veniva rimosso dalla sua memoria.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve rigira il biglietto tra le mani e scuote la testa. “N-non...” inizia e non riesce a finire. Sbuffa, torna a guardare Bruce di fronte a lui, che non sembra essere molto interessato alla discussione. Ha detto era necessario, ha scrollato le spalle ed è tornato a fare quello che stava facendo prima dell'arrivo di Steve. Al sentirlo senza parole, alza lo sguardo verso di lui, aggrotta le sopracciglia e sembra confuso. Perché tutti sono confusi dalla sua reazione? Steve sbuffa di nuovo. Non riescono a sentire quanto tutto questo strida con il carattere di Tony? Non è una questione di impulsività, non è nemmeno una questione di bisogno. Tony Stark, il Tony Stark che lui ha conosciuto... “Ha affrontato cose peggiori di me” dice alla fine. “E non ha mai voluto dimenticare.”  
  
Bruce inizia a pizzicare i guanti con le dita, per poterli sfilare dalle mani e muoversi verso Steve, con la sua solita calma, con il suo solito modo di tranquillizzare le persone, una stanza intera. “Non riesci a spiegarti il perché” dice. Sottintende una domanda. Lo scruta coi suoi occhi scuri e si sistema gli occhiali, precedentemente posati sul tavolo del laboratorio, sul naso. “È questo il problema.”  
  
“Dove devo guardare, Bruce?” gli chiede. Cerca le parole, tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e non trova risposte. “Cosa mi sono perso? Tony ha vissuto cose peggiori di me. Capisco di averlo ferito. Esattamente come ho ferito tutti quanti, andando alla ricerca -di fantasmi ma...” S'inumidisce le labbra, scuote di nuovo la testa, con un po' più di frustrazione. “Ma ha cancellato tutto quello che eravamo. Ha cancellato -okay, lo posso accettare, ha cancellato la nostra storia. Ma anche la nostra amicizia.” Si sfrega le mani, abbassa lo sguardo. “Ha letto la mia biografia.” È frustrante non riuscire ad esprimere a parole quanto tutto questo lo ferisca. È frustrante vedere come Bruce reagisca freddamente alle sue parole, sbattendo semplicemente le palpebre, come se si trovasse davanti a un suo progetto da laboratorio, come se Steve fosse una cavia che non risponde come dovrebbe rispondere. “Era una cosa...”  
  
“Era una cosa vostra” lo interrompe, annuendo lentamente. Bruce lo osserva, continua a studiarlo, dopo tutto questo tempo, e parla con un tono dolce e pratico, con un sorriso triste. “Lo so” aggiunge poi.   
  
“Come posso io avergli fatto più male di quanto abbia fatto -suo padre. O Ty” continua. Gli trema il mento quindi stringe i pugni, in attesa di tornare ad avere il controllo sul proprio corpo. “Perché me sì e loro no?”  
  
Bruce inclina la testa, prima di scuoterla, con la sua normale lentezza. Sa quanto orgoglio Steve deve aver ingoiato, per andare a parlare con lui di Tony. Sa anche che prima -prima che tutto questo succedesse, prima che lui decidesse di andarsene, lui, Steve, era una delle due persone esistenti più vicine a Tony. E che ha perso il suo status. Ha rinunciato un po' a tutto questo. Per questo gli posa una mano sul dorso della sua mano, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione, con un sorriso gentile. “Loro due non sono arrivati alla profondità a cui sei arrivato tu, prima di ferirlo” gli spiega, con un tono abbastanza fermo. “Ma puoi tornare suo amico. Se è quello che vuoi, lo puoi fare.” Scrolla le spalle. “Clint e Natasha hanno dovuto farlo.”  
  
“Io non volevo ferirlo” dice Steve. “Non volevo ferire nessuno di voi.”  
  
Bruce sbuffa, dandogli una pacca sulle spalle. “Per quel che mi riguarda, lo capisco” risponde, tirandosi indietro e sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “E lo capiva anche Tony. È stato il suo corpo a tradirlo. Non lo avrebbe fatto, se non fosse stato necessario. Ma. Vedi, penso che in questo momento, tu ti debba concentrare su quello che puoi aggiustare, piuttosto che su quello che quello che hai -avete perso.” Si gratta la fronte. Steve non saprebbe dire che cosa si aspetta che risponda. “Io inizierei da lì” gli dice e sembra un consiglio, un suggerimento che comunque Steve non saprebbe come seguire.   
  
Guarda il biglietto tra le sue mani. Lo rigira tra le dita. Non sembra nemmeno reale.   
  
“Datti del tempo. Per capire cosa è andato storto.”  
  
Steve alza lo sguardo verso Bruce e annuisce, nonostante abbia una minuscola smorfia sulle labbra. Deglutisce. E Bruce è seduto davanti a lui, nel camice troppo lungo, che ha dovuto più volte sistemare con una spilla da balia di qua e di là. Una delle cose più irritanti di Bruce, è che in lui non c'è niente di irritante. Steve prende un respiro profondo. “Mi dispiace se la mia partenza ha... causato tutto questo” riesce a dire alla fine. “Se ho-…”  
  
“Non è stato un bel periodo” taglia corto l'altro. “Ma io sono stato -me la sono cavata.” Scrolla le spalle, sforza un sorriso. “Più tempo per le mie ricerche. I martedì dei giochi toglievano tempo alla scienza.”  
  
“Ma ti piacevano” ribatte Steve.   
  
Lo sguardo di Bruce si addolcisce un po' di più. “Abbiamo creato nuove abitudini” risponde con la massima semplicità, probabilmente sta sperando che Steve non veda le premesse di questa sua frase. Cerca, piuttosto, di sorridergli. Di nascondere quello che non c'è bisogno di dire.   
  
Non c'è bisogno di dire che nessuna di queste abitudini prevedevano uno Steve Rogers.   
  
  
  
  
  
La stanza era decisamente buia e c'era quell'odore di quando si suda parecchio e non si aprono le finestre, o di quando non si cambiano le lenzuola per davvero molto tempo. E Tony era seduto sul letto, con le coperte sulla testa, e la testa abbandonata di lato, mentre cercava, tra le ombre della sua camera da letto, di seguire i movimenti di Rhodey, che si era seduto davanti a lui, cercando di afferrargli il polso. “Possiamo cercare aiuto” aveva mormorato e Tony aveva sbattuto lentamente le palpebre, senza rendersi conto veramente di che cosa lui stesse parlando.  
  
Era stanco. Non era mai capitato nella sua intera esistenza, sentirsi stanco, sentire il corpo così pesante da non riuscire a scendere dal letto. Per questo non lo faceva. Non lo faceva da almeno tre mesi. Tony si era buttato di peso sul letto, sdraiandosi, con il lenzuolo che gli copriva il viso e avvicinando le ginocchia al petto. Questo è decisamente fuori dal suo personaggio, si ripeteva. Questo non è il modo in cui lui affronta la vita, cercava di convincersi. Ma nello stesso momento in cui lo ripeteva nella sua testa, cercando quella forza di cui gli parlava in continuazione Bruce, o sentendo il modo in cui Natasha, in silenzio, aspettava che tornasse almeno a mettere il naso fuori dalla sua stanza, nello stesso preciso istante, sentiva le sue forze scomparire, il suo spirito combattivo cedere, il vecchio se stesso cadere in un torpore imbarazzante. Ha combattuto per tutta la vita, c'era una vocina che continuava a ripetergli in testa. E se, per una volta, una soltanto, non combattesse più? Se si lasciasse andare? Se si concedesse il suo meritato riposo? Ha già provato l'altro modo. Ha lavorato, lavorato, lavorato, finché non è collassato. Non lo ricordava, forse? Era caduto lì, sul pavimento del suo laboratorio. È rimasto lì per quante ore, prima che qualcuno lo trovasse? Ha già provato l'altro modo, sul serio, non è andata poi così bene, allora perché riprovarci?  
  
Queste due idee combattevano nella sua testa, mentre lui, inerme, rimaneva sdraiato sul letto. Una parte di lui cercava di attivarlo, una parte di lui spingeva per rimanere in quella stasi che lo stava distruggendo dall'interno. Ha fatto preoccupare anche Clint. Di tutti quanti. E ogni volta che uno di loro entra in quella stanza, ogni volta che li guarda negli occhi, ha quel misto di rabbia verso di loro e delusione verso se stesso. E ancora una volta, rimane immobile.   
  
“Ehi” lo aveva richiamato Rhodey, con la mano posata sul suo braccio. “Ehi” aveva ripetuto più dolcemente. “La terapia del dottor Mierzwiak, è molto simile alla TEC, potrebbe aiutarti.”  
  
Tony era tornato a guardare le mura davanti a lui, prima di sospirare e sistemarsi sotto le lenzuola. “Chiamala per il suo nome” aveva detto con tono monocorde e sarebbe stato arrabbiato qualche mese prima, avrebbe gridato, o avrebbe fatto una battuta. In quel momento non ne aveva la forza. Già il solo parlare gli dava fastidio, lo irritava. Ha sempre detto di essere il più grande fan della sua stessa voce. In quel momento il suo stesso pensiero lo infastidiva.   
  
“TEC” aveva ripetuto Rhodey, sospirando e Tony si era girato verso di lui, per guardarlo negli occhi. “Terapia elettroconvulsivante” aveva riprovato e Tony aveva assottigliato lo sguardo. “Elettroshock” aveva ceduto alla fine, prima di sospirare. Allora Tony era tornato a guardare il muro di fronte a lui. “ Ma se ne occuperebbe Bruce. Ha già... Sai meglio di me che in questi casi potrebbe... Tony. Sai meglio di me che, in questi casi, è l'unica soluzione. Ci abbiamo provato in tutti i modi. E tu stai ancora qui. A letto. Prima ti pregavo di... e ora... Tones...”  
  
“Non sai cosa non va in un computer, quindi lo accendi e lo spegni” aveva risposto lui, raccogliendosi un po' di più, formando una palla sotto le lenzuola. “Ma non sistema niente.”  
  
“Ci dà del tempo. E non sarebbe una vera e propria TEC. Cancelliamo solo la causa di quest'episodio. Solo la causa. Per darci tempo, per prepararci.” Aveva fatto una pausa. Tony aveva chiuso gli occhi e preso un respiro profondo. “Per avere un po' di tempo in più.”  
  
“Vuoi che cancelli Steve.” Lo aveva detto lentamente, girandosi sul fianco opposto, per tornare a guardarlo, senza dover fare troppi sforzi. “Non ti è mai piaciuto, eh?”  
  
“Il problema non è se Steve mi sia mai piaciuto o meno.”  
  
“E poi? Che facciamo? Mi muore il gatto, ho un altro episodio depressivo e mi cancelli la memoria del gatto? Se un giorno tu decidessi che la causa di un _episodio_ , come ti piace tanto chiamarlo, sei tu, che facciamo? Cancello la memoria che ho di te? Cancello tutta la mia vita da quando ho quindici anni?” aveva chiesto e Rhodey aveva arcuato le sopracciglia, coi lati delle labbra piegati verso il basso, mentre cercava di mordersi via quell'espressione sconsolata che Tony riusciva a vedere, nonostante il buio della stanza. “Come pensavo” aveva terminato, quando si era reso conto che l'altro non avrebbe risposto. “Non cancellerò Steve solo per far stare meglio quella parte di te che crede di avermi a carico suo, okay? Una volta tanto, convivi col tuo fallimento, sei tu che hai scelto di stare qui. Puoi andartene. A quanto pare, da qualche parte in questa città, qualcuno può cancellarmi i ricordi che ho di te, così lo potresti fare senza sentirti in colpa. Un sollievo, non pensi? Tu che puoi, fallo. Liberati di me. Non può mancarmi qualcosa che non ricordo. Ehi, questo dottor Mierzwiak almeno è un vero dottore? O mi stai mandando da un ciarlatano? Così nessuno dei due avrà sulla propria coscienza la mia vita, che dici?”  
  
La mano di Rhodey si era ritirata. Lui si era ritirato e Tony aveva deglutito, cercando di farsi ancora più piccolo, se solo fosse possibile. “Hai finito?” lo aveva sentito dire.  
  
“Vattene via” aveva risposto. “Sono stanco.”  
  
Lo aveva sentito sbuffare, avvicinandosi a carponi sul letto, e per questo motivo si era nascosto sotto la coperta e strizzato gli occhi, nella speranza di addormentarsi prima che potesse succedere qualsiasi altra cosa. Che Rhodey potesse convincerlo a fare quello che vorrebbe che lui facesse. “Tony” lo aveva sentito dire. “Tu non sai nemmeno che cosa vuol dire, va bene?, andarsene via tutti i giorni da questa stanza e vivere con il pensiero che il mio migliore amico sta scomparendo lentamente sotto i miei occhi. Non lo sai che cosa vuol dire. Non sai che cosa vuol dire tutti i giorni pregare, e sì ho detto pregare, tu agnostico del cazzo, di ritrovarti in cucina a bere del caffè scadente per avere le forze per andare al tuo laboratorio, a insultare persone che decisamente non si meritano di essere insultate, anche se bonariamente, e a vantarti di quello che stai facendo, anche se l'unico a capire veramente di cosa stai parlando è Bruce. Non sai nemme-...”  
  
“Ho capito. Bel martire del cazzo che sei venuto a fare.”  
  
“ _Tu_ ” aveva ripreso Rhodey, e doveva aver chiuso gli occhi, stretto i pugni. Tony lo ha sentito nell'aria. “Tu non hai la più pallida idea della paura che ho di ritrovarti sul pavimento. Di nuovo. E questa volta non poterci fare niente. O pensavi che T'Challa non ce lo avesse detto?”  
  
“Non ho mai avuto intenzione di...”  
  
“Non me ne frega un cazzo di quali fossero le tue intenzioni, hai capito ragazzino? Sappiamo entrambi quello che hai detto. E quindi ora tu stai qui, stai zitto e ascolti _me_.” Aveva tirato via il lenzuolo da sopra la testa di Tony, che si era imbronciato neanche fosse stato un bambino, e aveva chiuso gli occhi con più forza, cercando di non ascoltarlo, cercando di non essere lì. “Non sai che cosa vuol dire per me. E io non so cosa voglia dire per te vivere tutto questo. Ma me lo devi, hai capito? Lo devi a tutte le persone che vengono tutti i giorni qui a sentire la tua puzza e a guardarti fingere di dormire. Ho passato gli ultimi quindici anni della mia vita con te. Mi sei stato attaccato al culo in ogni momento della mia giornata e ora se tu non ci fossi non saprei come andare avanti. Lo capisci questo? Ho mangiato, studiato, cercato un lavoro, sono stato cacciato da tre bar, denunciato per disturbo alla quiete pubblica e molestato da una vecchietta per e con te. Quindi, porca puttana Tony, se io ti chiedo un po' più di tempo, se ti chiedo di darci una seconda opportunità, cazzo, tu me la devi dare. Perché forse è vero che io mi sento responsabile per te, ma, sorpresa, anche tu sei responsabile per me.” Quando Tony si era girato a guardarlo, Rhodey aveva scosso la testa. “Ti sto chiedendo la possibilità di avere più tempo.”  
  
“Steve tornerà” aveva ribattuto Tony, piano, sdraiato sul fianco. “Io lo so, perché _è Steve_. Tornerà.” Aveva posato la testa sulla gamba di Rhodey, che aveva sospirato, prima di passargli una mano trai capelli, come ha sempre fatto.   
  
“Ma a me non interessa di Steve.”   
  
Tony si era morso il labbro inferiore, giocherellando con le pellicine delle dita, mentre Rhodey continuava ad accarezzargli la testa, lentamente, con una delicatezza che non apparteneva a nessuno dei due, ma che hanno imparato a inserire nella loro relazione. “Non è reversibile” aveva provato a protestare.   
  
“Ci sono cose peggiori che sono non reversibili.”  
  
E forse aveva ragione. Quindi Tony aveva annuito lentamente e comunque non avrebbe trovato le forze per opporsi troppo a nessuna idea che potrebbe far star zitte le voci nella sua testa che non lo lasciano dormire, che non lo lasciano scendere dal letto, che non lo lasciano smettere di pensare.   
  
Nemmeno in questo ricordo c'è veramente Steve e la coscienza di Tony era scivolata sulla sua mappa dei ricordi, in silenzio, con la stessa fluidità che dovrebbe avere un fantasma nella vita reale.   
  
  
  
  
  
È stata Pepper a presentarsi davanti alla porta del suo studio, con il cellulare in mano, gli occhi che sfuggono ogni volta che lui prova a creare un contatto visivo, e la sua coda bassa, di quando vuole far capire di essere impegnata. È entrata senza che Steve l'abbia invitata e i suoi tacchi che si posavano sul pavimento erano l'unico rumore che riempiva la stanza.   
  
Steve ci ha messo un po' per capire che cosa stava succedendo, sinceramente, ed è ancora lì, a tenere la porta ad una Pepper ormai al centro della stanza, che guarda insistentemente lo schermo del suo cellulare. E si morde l'interno delle guance, prima di sospirare e alzare lo sguardo verso di lei. “Non doveva essere lì.” Sono queste le sue prima parole. Piega la caviglia, gioca col tacco come quando è molto nervosa. Non succede molto spesso. “Non era così che avevamo deciso di parlartene.”  
  
Steve annuisce lentamente, chiude la porta e non sa come rispondere quindi si morde la lingua e torna ad annuire, sperando che questo convinca Pepper a continuare a parlare. Cerca anche di sorriderle. Certamente non è arrabbiato perché ha rivisto Tony. È arrabbiato perché Tony ha deciso di dimenticarlo? Un po'. Lo capisce, però. Quindi scrolla le spalle e sbuffa una risata nervosa. E non sembra essere la mossa migliore, perché Pepper abbassa lo sguardo e sembra sentirsi più in colpa di quanto sia giusto che si senta. “Lo so” dice alla fine, strofinando le mani una contro l'altra. “Vuoi un caffè?”  
  
Pepper scuote la testa, ma almeno c'è un piccolo sorriso sul suo volto. “Tony vuole comprare un tuo dipinto. Voleva. Ha intenzione. Ma quando ha provato a farlo, sembra che tu abbia respinto il pagamento.” Sospira. “Lui non capisce il perché.”  
  
“Noi sappiamo il perché” risponde lui, alzando una spalla.   
  
“Ma lui no” sospira lei, accarezzandosi la fronte con due dita, spostando i capelli di lato. “La cosa lo sta facendo diventare matto. Sta cercando di capire se ti ha mai incontrato, se ti ha mai fatto qualcosa, o se Janet gli ha prosciugato una delle sue carte, cosa che, comunque, una volta, è già successa.”   
  
“È una buona scusa.”  
  
“Janet voleva che vi rincontraste” spiega Pepper, muovendosi nervosamente sul posto. “È sicura che il processo di cancellazione della memoria sia reversibile e...” Scuote di nuovo la testa, guarda verso l'alto continua a mordersi l'interno delle guance. “Non sapevamo nulla delle sue teorie.”  
  
“Ho l'impressione che tutti siano molto arrabbiati con me. Tranne, forse, Janet...?”  
  
Pepper ride piano, infila il suo cellulare nella borsa. “Sono tutti infuriati con te. Soprattutto Janet. Penso che una buona idea sarebbe chiedere scusa, così avresti meno problemi per...” Alza una spalla, non finisce la frase. Sta esitando. Sembra non sapere che cosa sia giusto dire e cosa sia giusto tacere. Normalmente, Pepper ha in mano tutte le situazioni, le studia in anticipo durante la notte, sa i punti deboli di ogni persona che incontra. Non ha neanche problemi a chiedere aiuto. Preferirebbe non farlo, certo, ma quando si tratta di lei, guarda le persone negli occhi, prende un respiro profondo e dice chiaramente di aver bisogno di qualcuno che le dia una mano. Non le importa del suo orgoglio. È una donna pratica. Le chiacchiere possono farle chiunque altro. Dubita solo quando c'è di mezzo una persona, e non perché non la vuole aiutare. “È un peccato che Tony non ricordi.” Pepper guarda verso il basso, sorride piano, giocherellando con le dita. “Perché ha pensato per tutta la vita di essere solo e quando te ne sei andato, quando più è servito, ci sono state così tante persone accanto a lui... se ricordasse, ricorderebbe anche questo. Credo sia il motivo per cui Janet vuole scoprire se è possibile tornare indietro.”  
  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia. All'inizio non capisce. Pepper rimane ferma, giocherellando con le dita e lanciandogli un'occhiata veloce ad ogni suo movimento e Steve si deve concentrare, deve pensare a tutto quello che gli hanno detto Clint e Bruce e ora Pepper, per capire cosa sta succedendo. Poi apre la bocca e capisce. Sbarra gli occhi e vede la donna muoversi nervosamente verso la porta.   
  
“Tony vuole davvero quel quadro” si affretta a dire lei, fermandolo prima ancora che possa formulare una parola. “Potresti incontrarlo” propone. Prende un altro respiro profondo, chiude gli occhi, forse per ripetersi che sta facendo la cosa giusta, forse solo per abitudine. “Potresti... aiutarci a capire che cosa c'è che non va.”  
  
“C'è qualcosa che non va in Tony?” chiede Steve e sente per la prima volta quanto difficile sia respirare. Il tempo rallenta. Tutto questo non sembra reale.   
  
Osserva la donna di fronte a lui, che arcua le sopracciglia e assottiglia le labbra, in un'espressione che poche volte le ha visto. Pepper si copre il viso, posando due dita sulla fronte, e scuote la testa. Poi, dice la frase più terribile che sia mai uscita dalle sue labbra. “Non lo so” ammette in un sussurro e ogni campanello d'allarme nella testa di Steve inizia a suonare aggressivamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony era seduto sul divano, le mani intrecciate, neanche stesse pregando, lo sguardo puntato in alto, verso le spalle di Steve e, in un certo senso, per qualche strano motivo, era sicurissimo che non avrebbe mai dimenticato le sue spalle. La sua coscienza, che passa trai suoi ricordi, ride sentendo quel pensiero scorrergli nella mente. Le spalle di Steve sono state tante cose. Sono state l'inizio e anche la fine di quello che erano, quindi è poetico che il suo ultimo ricordo di Steve sia questo. Circolare. Perfetto.   
  
Stava stava preparando le valigie. Non se n'è andato dal giorno alla notte. È stato giusto, non molto gentile, ma sempre corretto. Gli ha detto che aveva bisogno di tempo per riprendersi. Da Tony. Poi aveva aggiunto più velocemente, quando i loro occhi si erano incontrati, da se stesso. Abbiamo solo litigato, aveva provato a fermarlo Tony. Non è solo un litigio, aveva risposto Steve, scuotendo la testa. È come la relazione è strutturata. Io vengo da te. Tu vieni da me, ma puoi scappare quando vuoi, sai come muoverti, sai cosa fare se io non ci sono. Steve lo aveva guardato dritto negli occhi. Io ho solo te, gli aveva detto. E Tony non aveva saputo che cosa rispondere. Aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. Non è vero, ha provato a dire, sai bene che non ci sono solo io, ma forse Steve non ha sentito e Tony non avrebbe certo pregato perché qualcuno rimanesse con lui. Non lo ha mai fatto. Non ha pregato suo padre. Non Ty. Non Steve. Nemmeno Jarvis. Quindi si era inumidito le labbra, si era seduto sul divano e gli aveva detto che è un ipocrita e un codardo, scrollando le spalle. E Steve aveva stretto i pugni, non aveva risposto. È così che Tony sa di averlo ferito, quindi si era goduto il suo momento di infantile vendetta, prima di sedersi sul divano e rendersi conto che avrebbe visto le spalle di Steve per l'ultima volta.   
  
Per questo aveva deglutito e chiuso gli occhi per darsi coraggio, un po' di tranquillità. “Steve...” aveva provato a dire e le spalle di Steve si sono bloccate, irrigidite, mentre le sue mani si chiudevano in due pugni.   
  
“Tu” gli aveva detto, lanciandogli uno sguardo da sopra la spalla e Tony aveva trattenuto il respiro, pronto a qualsiasi altro colpo gli volesse sferrare. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, di nuovo, questa volta con più forza. C'è una sfumatura di nero e grigio nella sua memoria. “Tu, _da solo_...” aveva continuato e Tony aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, si era concentrato. “Non sei abbastanza. Per me.” Colpisce dritto al punto. Ferisce dove sa che fa male. Fa male anche adesso. Non farà più male tra poco.   
  
La coscienza di Tony riprende il respiro, fa il corrispettivo dei fantasmi dell'annuire. E quando riapre gli occhi, è in quella stanza, seduto su quel divano, ma Steve non c'è più. E lui non ricorda più.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony sorride. Ha le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, gli occhiali da sole sul naso, nonostante siano in un posto chiuso e le punte dei piedi che puntano verso il quadro. Sembra esserne davvero interessato. Steve registra ogni dettaglia, da lì, accanto a lui. Le sopracciglia aggrottate, la piccola smorfia sulle labbra e il vestito che chissà di che marca è, chissà di che tessuto è. Prima Tony lo avrebbe detto. Non perché ne fosse molto interessato, ma perché era un modo per prenderlo in giro, per vedere se Steve riusciva a distinguere un nome inventato da uno vero, un tessuto da un altro. Era un gioco loro. Steve molto spesso faceva finta di non riconoscere i tessuti, giusto per vedere Tony inclinare la testa e sorridere, prima di partire in uno sproloquio delle differenze tra questa e quest'altra firma. Invece, adesso, Tony guarda il quadro e non parla di quello che indossa.   
  
“Il mio non è un tentativo di...” inizia, ma non sa come finire la frase, quindi la deve riformulare. Chiude gli occhi e prova a ricominciare da capo, mentre Tony si gira verso di lui. “Non è una questione personale contro...” si deve sforzare per continuare, “lei.”  
  
“Ne sono sicuro” è la risposta di Tony. “Diamoci del tu. Mi puoi chiamare Tony, così io non dovrei chiamarti Steven. E così tu non mi dovrai chiamare Anthony . Odio quando le persone mi chiamano così. A proposito. Steven lo pronuncio bene?”  
  
Steve alza un lato delle labbra. “Sì” risponde semplicemente.   
  
“Sì diamoci del tu, sì ho pronunciato bene il tuo nome fino ad adesso, o sì vuoi chiamarmi Anthony? Perché l'ultima potrei anche non sopportarla.”  
  
Steve sbuffa una risata ed è bello sapere che questa caratteristica di Tony non sia cambiata. Quindi scrolla le spalle, di nuovo e ripete: “Sì.”  
  
Tony apre la bocca per protestare, e invece ride piano, scuotendo la testa. Alza gli occhi verso il quadro davanti a loro, per poi sospirare. “Pensavo che fosse un qualche modo per vendicarti. O per mantenere un certo punto. So che sei stato nell'esercito.”  
  
“Non per molto. Solo per poter continuare gli studi” si affretta a rispondere. Gioca con le mani e deglutisce. Si guadagna un'occhiata curiosa da parte dell'altro, che sbatte lentamente le palpebre, quindi si schiarisce la gola. “Sì, beh, non per molto.”  
  
“Per finire gli studi?”  
  
“Sì... non è andata a finire molto bene” sbuffa Steve, si gratta la guancia, a disagio. “A quanto pare... sono bravo a seguire gli ordini, ma non così tanto.”  
  
“Divergenze creative?” chiede Tony. Lancia uno sguardo alle sue spalle, dove la porta di vetro rimane chiusa. C'è una parte di Steve che si sta chiedendo per quale motivo si trova lì, perché ha accettato di incontrarlo di nuovo, se sa che quello che ha davanti non è il suo Tony. Inclina la testa e sorride, Tony. “Succede più spesso di quello che credi” gli dice. “Allora,” continua sfregandosi le mani una contro l'altra. “Qual è la storia dietro al quadro che non vuoi vendere?”  
  
“Come?”  
  
“La storia” ripete lentamente. “Pepper dice che uno dei motivi per cui mostri il quadro, ma non lo vuoi vendere è che sei personalmente... come si dice in questi momenti? Personalmente affezionato al quadro?”  
  
“Compromesso?” ride Steve e Tony gli lancia uno sguardo divertito. “Affezionato dovrebbe andare più che bene. A meno che non si possa essere -militarmente affezionato?”  
  
“Accademicamente affezionato.”  
  
“Professionalmente affezionato.”  
  
Tony ride e scuote la testa. “Hai vinto tu” sussurra e aggrotta le sopracciglia, come se fosse sorpreso delle sue stesse parole. Poi scrolla le spalle. “C'è una storia? Un parente a cui sei affezionato? Un ex amante che ti ha lasciato spezzandoti il cuore?” Alza le sopracciglia e aspetta che risponda.  
  
Steve prende un respiro profondo e lancia un'occhiata al quadro davanti a loro. Tony ha sempre avuto gli occhi illuminati da una scintilla di ottimismo e curiosità. È così quando si ritrova davanti a un oggetto che non riesce a capire. È così quando ha davanti una persona che reputa interessante. Quando guardava Steve, c'era sempre qualcosa di più. Una sfumatura che andava oltre la curiosità e che ora è completamente assente dalla sua espressione. Steve si tira un po' indietro, con le braccia incrociate. “Un ex ragazzo” dice in un sospiro, cercando di smettere di guardare Tony e concentrandosi, piuttosto, su questo famoso quadro che tanto sembra piacergli. Ci ha messo un po' a capire perché l'inconscio di Tony lo abbia guidato proprio a questo quadro. Ci ha messo un po' a capire anche per quale motivo lui, Steve, lo ha dipinto. “Un ex ragazzo che mi ha dato tutto quello che io potevo chiedere. E io non l'ho sopportato. Perché era troppo.”  
  
Tony sbuffa. “Tipico degli artisti” borbotta, alzando una spalla. “E quindi hai dipinto il suo caffè?”  
  
“E le sue mani” puntualizza Steve, alzando un dito. “Lui non andava da nessuna parte senza aver preso un caffè. Era un rito quotidiano la mattina.” Sorride dolcemente al ricordo. “Nemmeno se ne rendeva conto.”  
  
Vede Tony annuire lentamente, con una mano sotto il mento e gli occhi che brillano, ma non nello stesso modo in cui brillavano quando lui se n'è andato. C'è qualcosa di profondamente diverso nel modo di porsi di Tony. C'è sempre la sua curiosità. Il suo modo gentile di essere rude. Il suo senso dell'umorismo. Ma c'è qualcosa di diverso nei suoi gesti, nella sua scelta delle parole, c'è qualcosa di sottile che non apparteneva a Tony Stark, prima. E non è la maschera pubblica. Steve ha potuto osservare la maschera pubblica di Tony molto spesso e molto a lungo e questa non lo è. Tony si tira in avanti, di solito, non indietro. “E questo è tutto quello che ti è rimasto di lui?” lo sente chiedergli.   
  
Steve lo osserva, assottiglia lo sguardo, poi guarda verso il basso. “Penso di sì” gli dice e alza un lato delle labbra, quasi a chiedere scusa.   
  
“Molti pensano che non capisca il valore delle cose” mormora Tony, prima di girarsi verso di lui. “E invece, ero riuscito a trovare il quadro della mostra con più valore, eh?” ride di se stesso. Forse anche della situazione. “Ha aiutato?”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Dipingerlo mentre faceva il suo rito mattutino.”  
  
Steve ci deve pensare. Si morde il labbro inferiore e continua ad osservarlo, a sentire la differenza col prima, a desiderare di vedere quella scintilla che prima di accendeva solo per lui, a chiudere gli occhi e aspettarsi che allunghi la mano, per prendergli la mano e poi abbracciarlo, come gli piaceva tanto fare, piegando un po' il collo e posando l'orecchio sul suo petto, con gli occhi chiusi. Sente il fantasma di un abbraccio e vede quello di una scintilla, che però non c'è più, e deve dire che forse questa è la peggiore punizione che ha dovuto sorbire. “Io...” inizia a rispondere, ma il cellulare di Tony suona e Tony decide di concentrarsi su questo. Chiede scusa in labiale, mentre preme il tasto per rispondere.  
  
“Ti dispiace se...” inizia a scusarsi, ma viene immediatamente distratto. Steve sospira. “Ehi” risponde, girandosi verso la porta di vetro. “Cosa...? No. No, non...” Si passa una mano sul viso e sbuffa una risata. “Va bene. Ma ti avevo detto che per queste cose dovevi contattare Happy. Io non...” Si gira verso Steve e mormora ancora uno scusa, prima di scuotere la testa. “Va bene. Sarò lì tra una quindicina di minuti, ma stai abusando della mia pazienza.” Fa una pausa, in cui si gira verso Steve, con una spalla alzata. “Sì, ti ho iniettato un GPS dietro al collo per sapere sempre dove sei e se sei nei guai.” Ride piano e chiude la chiamata, per poi sorridergli come gli sorrideva dopo aver fatto una serie di battute con Thor, o, più spesso, con Clint. “Mi dispiace tantissimo” dice, infilando il telefono nella tasca del pantalone. “Devo... Sono entrato in quell'iniziativa dell'adotta un piccolo scienziato. E ho adottato questo ragazzino, Peter, che è un piccolo genio, ma che è veramente…” Ride, scrollando le spalle.  
  
“Non ti devi preoccupare” lo scusa immediatamente Steve, con mezzo sorriso. “Comunque io...”  
  
Tony lo studia. Sorride. “Ma dobbiamo prenderci un caffè, un giorno di questi” gli propone, indicandolo e cedendogli la parola per avere una risposta. “Offro io.”  
  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e sente qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato, nelle parole di Tony, ancora una volta. È lui, ora, a studiarlo. Lo guarda sistemarsi gli occhiali da sole sul naso e sorridergli, mentre aspetta una risposta. “No.” Si schiarisce la gola. “Preferirei offrire io” gli propone e Tony sbuffa una risata. Steve legge la sua postura, rimane con le braccia incrociate.  
  
“Non penso tu voglia offrire veramente. E poi, su, io ormai non ricordo più la forma dei centesimi, posso offrirti un caffè” gli dice. “Ti farò contattare da Pepper, che non è la mia assistente ma è la mia ancora nel mondo reale, quindi...” ride e se ne va, camminando all'indietro e lanciandogli un sorriso e andando a sbattere contro una colonna e poi scoppiare a ridere. “Ci vediamo. Un giorno. Dopo. Okay.”   
  
Steve inclina la testa e sorride. E poi il suo sorriso scompare, lentamente.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce muoveva le pedine senza dire una parola e Tony e Clint si lanciavano sguardi minacciosi, sussurrando parole non molto piacevoli. E Steve, accanto a lui, ride, coprendosi le labbra dietro la mano. “Ah, certo” aveva borbottato Tony verso di lui. “Lui cerca di rubarmi le industrie grazie alle quali riesco a pagare la tua -villa su largo Augusto, e tu ridi?” gli aveva sbottato contro, facendo ridere con un po' più di convinzione Steve.  
  
Tony era rimasto a guardarlo in silenzio. Lo aveva studiato. O forse è adesso la sua coscienza a guardarlo ridere, con delle rughette intorno agli occhi e la bocca. E quindi guarda verso il basso e sospira. “Ti sto cancellando dalla mia vita” dice la sua coscienza e lo Steve dei suoi ricordi inclina la testa. “In realtà, dalla memoria. È la stessa cosa, giusto?” Ruota gli occhi e Clint continuava a guardarlo male, Bruce gli passava i dadi, Natasha studiava il cartellone. Era una delle tante serate dei giochi. Forse una delle prime, perché non avevano ancora convinto T'Challa a giocare con loro, Thor e Bruce non uscivano ancora insieme, non c'erano nemmeno Janet e Hank. Ma è un bel ricordo, con Bruce seduto per terra che si apriva per la prima volta e Tony ricorda di aver visto per la prima volta Steve ridere di cuore. E di aver pensato per la prima volta ecco, ecco, mi sono innamorato di quest'uomo.  
  
“Devo averla combinata grossa” gli risponde Steve della memoria, tirando i dadi. Gli era uscito un bel sei. “Conoscendomi, non l'ho fatto di proposito.” Scrolla le spalle, posa i gomiti sulle cosce e lo guarda a malapena. Steve risolve così i problemi. Con calma gelida. Tony lo ricorda in questo modo. E la cosa peggiore di tutte, la cosa che non riesce a sopportare, è che nella sua calma, nella sua gelida compostezza, Steve ha ragione. Ha sempre avuto ragione. È sempre stato migliore. Non ha mai veramente sbagliato.  
  
“Tu mi cancelleresti dalla tua memoria?” gli chiede la coscienza di Tony, lanciando occhiate nervose alle persone intorno a loro. Clint era scoppiato a ridere, Steve aveva dovuto pagare pedaggio e Bruce stava sorridendo teneramente, mentre Natasha continuava a chiedergli di questo ragazzone che lo aveva accompagnato l'ultima volta al laboratorio. Sì, Tony ricorda perfettamente questo momento. Thor. È la prima volta in cui hanno sentito parlare di Thor in questo modo. “Non lo faresti, vero?”  
  
“Buon Dio. Non ti cancellerei mai” ride piano. Appoggia la schiena sui cuscini e si gira verso di lui, prima di posare la fronte sulla sua spalla.   
  
“E mi perdonerai, quando tornerai?”  
  
“Ma se non mi volevi cancellare dalla tua memoria,” gli chiede lo Steve della sua memoria, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. “Allora perché hai lasciato che Rhodey ti convincesse?”  
  
Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia, con lo sguardo verso il basso. Sta per rispondere, Steve però non è più lì. Anche questo ricordo è andato. Clint aveva lanciato un'occhiata veloce a Tony e Bruce aveva appena finito di parlare di Thor. “Ehi” aveva detto. “Tony, tranquillo. Nessuno ti ruba il tuo ragazzo da laboratorio.” Poi aveva ruotato gli occhi e avevano riso. Nella realtà, ecco, Clint aveva continuato. Aveva detto: _e poi, se continui così farai ingelosire il tuo vero fidanzato_. E Steve lo aveva abbracciato, posato il mento sui suoi capelli e riso.  
  
Ma Tony guardava accanto a lui e c'è solo un posto vuoto. Steve non è più lì.   
  
  
  
  
  
Steve è preso dai suoi pensieri, seduto sul letto, guardando il muro dritto davanti a lui e Sam è lì da qualche minuto, dando piccoli calcetti all'aria, con le braccia incrociate, ma non dice niente. Rimane in silenzio. È una cosa che fa spesso. Aspetta che Steve sia pronto per parlare, o capisce che l'unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno Steve era un'ancora alla realtà, che lo fermasse dall'immergersi in pensieri che non hanno via d'uscita. Quindi Sam scalcia, si guarda intorno, ma non dice niente, conscio del suo ruolo in questo momento. Tocca con un dito una vecchia fotografia sul comodino e tiene la testa inclinata. Steve non se ne rende conto. Continua a guardare il muro.  
  
C'è qualcosa in Tony che non va e si era preparato a vederlo senza i suoi ricordi, con un modo di porsi diverso, si era preparato a vederlo con la sua famosa maschera, ma non era pronto. Forse non era pronto in generale, nonostante abbia fatto una lista di tutte le cose che Tony non avrebbe potuto ricordare, di quelle sottigliezze che si nascondevano tra le loro parole e nei loro comportamenti quando parlavano, o litigavano, o si giuravano amore eterno. Era pronto, per quanto potesse esserlo veramente, a vedere Tony fare e dire cose che non avrebbe mai detto in sua presenza, con atteggiamenti che non avrebbe mai avuto prima. Era pronto ad essere rifiutato, come era stato rifiutato la prima volta, e a sentire battute sul suo essere stato trai militari ed essere finito ad essere un pittore. Stava aspettando che Tony facesse altri riferimenti alla sua biografia.  
  
Ma Tony non lo ha fatto. Gli ha sorriso. Ha giocato con gli ossimori. Ha detto tipico degli artisti. Mentre guardava il quadro di Steve, l'unica prova di un legame tra loro due, aveva lo stesso sguardo di quando hai davanti qualcosa che hai perso. Come se avesse capito che si trovavano davanti a qualcosa che hanno già perso e che non sa se possono riavere. Si è comportato, con Steve, come se avessero avuto un legame che poi si è interrotto.  
  
Tony si è comportato come se ricordasse.   
  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia, si copre le labbra con le mani intrecciate e non sa cosa farci con quest'informazione. Ha sentito parlare del dottor Mierzwiak. Si è informato su di lui negli ultimi giorni. Ma non c'è niente, da nessuna parte, che parli di una possibile regressione del trattamento. Nessuno ha mai avuto dei ricordi residui manifesti. Nessuno ha mai ricordato, in parole povere. Quindi questo -tutto questo potrebbe essere solo Steve che gioca d'immaginazione. Che spera un po' troppo. Ma questo è impossibile. Ricordare in questo modo, è impossibile dopo tutto. E forse lui dovrebbe semplicemente smetterla di pensarci su. “Ho rivisto Tony, oggi” dice ad alta voce e Sam salta sul posto, prima di girarsi verso di lui, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre, con le spalle tese. “E c'è qualcosa, Sam, che non...”  
  
Il ragazzo annuisce lentamente, lo sente sospirare, mentre si siede sul letto, nel lato che dà verso la porta. “Steve” lo richiama in un sussurro, ma non si è girato a guardarlo. Ha solo mantenuto lo sguardo alto. Ha solo chiuso gli occhi, come se volesse non riconoscere la loro conversazione. “Ci hai già provato” gli dice, alzando una spalla. “Non farlo di nuovo.”  
  
Steve aggrotta un po' di più le sopracciglia. “Che cosa ho già fatto?” gli chiede con una smorfia.  
  
Sam si lascia sfuggire un sospiro spezzato. “Hai già vissuto nel passato” gli risponde. “E hai rovinato tutto con Tony. Quindi, ti prego, non farlo di nuovo.” Scuote la testa. “Se vuoi stare lì, al suo fianco, ti prego, non rovinare tutto di nuovo. Altrimenti...” Scrolla le spalle. Altrimenti lascia perdere.   
  
Steve si morde il labbro inferiore. Sa che c'è qualcosa, una scia di briciole che può seguire, che se Tony ha lasciato lì, Tony, Tony Stark, la persona più intelligente che lui abbia mai conosciuto, vuol dire che vuole che qualcuno la segua, o no? O è solo Steve, ancora una volta, che si fa delle illusioni. Si passa le mani sul viso e scuote la testa, cercando di liberare la mente da tutte le possibilità che gli si presentano davanti. Il suo cellulare vibra. Ha un nuovo messaggio dal numero di telefono di Pepper. Annuisce lentamente a se stesso.   
  
“Sai” si schiarisce la gola Sam. “Se anche decidessi di lasciarlo andare, nessuno te ne farebbe una colpa.”  
  
Ma Steve non lo sta ascoltando. La verità è che non lo ascolta mai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony portava uno zaino pesantissimo e Steve gli stava sorridendo, mentre ripeteva, per l'ennesima volta: “Sei sicuro che non vuoi che ti aiuti?” nonostante portasse alle sue spalle uno zaino con il doppio del suo peso. Quindi Tony aveva sbuffato, oh, sì, lo ricorda perfettamente. Era innervosito dal suo innalzarsi in continuazione al di sopra di loro. Quindi aveva sbuffato, si era sistemato lo zaino e aveva continuato a camminare. Ha senso essere lì in quel momento. Tony era irritato dal suo modo di essere. Steve camminava con un sorriso tra le erbacce, coi suoi scarponi. “Su, non tenermi il broncio. Sei tu che mi stai cancellando.”  
  
Tony sbuffa ancora una volta. Sono la sua coscienza e il suo ricordo di Steve a parlare, ne è consapevole. Non è veramente Steve. Steve non direbbe mai certe cose, e non potrebbe saperne altre. Stanno parlando da un po'. Discutono per l'ultima interminabile volta. Fa anche male, ma Tony non riesce a non aggrapparcisi. “Tu avresti fatto la stessa cosa” borbotta, arrampicandosi su un sasso, con l'aiuto di Steve, che lo tira su con una mano. “Nella mia situazione, avresti fatto la stessa cosa.”  
  
“Mi sarei tolto la vita, piuttosto che dimenticarti” risponde Steve, scuotendo la testa. Lascia andare la sua mano, Tony stringe i pugni e non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi. Guarda soltanto quell'erba che avvolge i loro scarponi. “Ho sopportato cose peggiori di una persona che mi ha abbandonato.” Scrolla le spalle, continua a camminare, dandogli le spalle. “Ho vissuto la guerra. Ho visto amici morirmi tra le braccia, innocenti gridare per avere un aiuto che non avrei mai potuto dare. E pensi che il ricordo che mi avrebbe buttato giù saresti stato tu che te ne vai? È -ah, giusto, è una vendetta.”  
  
“Non è una vendetta” risponde Tony. “Smettila di -non è una vendetta. Non solo.”  
  
Steve gli lancia uno sguardo da sopra la spalla. Sta sorridendo ma non è divertito. E la coscienza di Tony vorrebbe rendersi più piccola, vorrebbe non essere lì, ancora una volta. “Non solo” ripete. “Non sono solo io. È Obadiah, giusto? E Ty. Ah, Ty. Era rimanere con lui la cosa giusta per te, vero? Vi meritavate a vicenda.”  
  
Tony non risponde, continua a camminare, sbuffando, cercando di evitare i sassi davanti a lui e di non inciampare. Steve, nonostante le discussioni, si fermava sempre poco prima di una piccola salita, o di un sasso e gli porgeva la mano. Le prima volte, Tony lo ricorda ancora così bene, anche se per poco, non lo guardava in faccia, cercava di dirigere lo sguardo davanti a loro, verso il sentiero che stavano percorrendo e, all'inizio, Tony non prendeva la sua mano, preferiva fare tutto da solo. Ma poi. Poi Steve gli ha preso delicatamente il polso e ha continuato a discutere come se niente fosse. E non ha smesso più di aiutarlo. E questo era un bel ricordo. “Forse” riesce a rispondere alla fine, con il fiatone.   
  
E quindi Steve sbuffa, si ferma e incrocia le braccia, per girarsi verso di lui e scuotere la testa, come se fosse decisamente deluso da lui e Tony tira indietro la testa e sbuffa pesantemente.  
  
“Non era quello che volevi che io dicessi?” gli chiede e Steve -il ricordo di Steve, ha quest'espressione ferita, così triste, che fa sentire Tony un po' più pesante.   
  
“Come” inizia a chiedergli Steve, allungando la mano, per poterlo aiutare a salire l'ennesimo masso. Tony sale a fatica, si ritrova proprio davanti a lui, alza lo sguardo, mentre Steve lo sguardo lo deve abbassare. “Come puoi pensare che questo sia quello che io voglia che tu dica?”  
  
Tony sbatte le palpebre e abbassa lo sguardo. Basta questo a far sì che Steve scompaia da davanti a lui. Si gira sul masso, guarda il sentiero dietro di lui, la distesa di alberi, ricorda di non avere campo sul cellulare e si accarezza il ponte del naso con frustrazione. Steve non c'è più.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“C'è qualcosa di familiare in te” dice Tony, con il suo caffè tra le mani e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Quando Steve alza lo sguardo, si rende conto di star parlando con lo schermo del suo tablet e non con lui. Certo. Ovviamente stava parlando con il tablet. Sorride e torna a bere il suo caffè, lanciando occhiate intorno a loro, per essere sicuro che nessuno vada loro incontro o che comunque Tony non vada contro un palo.   
  
“Stai lavorando mentre cammini e bevi caffè?” chiede con una risata leggera, tirandolo per la giacca quando un passante ignaro stava per scontrarsi contro di lui. Tony alza lo sguardo distrattamente, per poi tornare a lavoro.   
  
“E” aggiunge, con un sopracciglio alzato. “E socializzo anche. Multitasking. Non mi dire, tu sei quel tipo di persona che fa una cosa solo alla volta.” Ridacchia, per poi continuare a premere sullo schermo senza che Steve riesca a capirne davvero il perché. Tony alza la testa e blocca il tablet, solo per poterlo guardare male. “Oh, non ci posso credere. Lo sei.”  
  
“Cosa c'è di sbagliato nel fare solo una cosa alla volta?” gli chiede, inclinando la testa verso di lui. “Prendersi il proprio tempo, poter respirare liberamente, senza avere la testa divisa tra diversi pensieri. Ha il suo fascino.”  
  
“Ma così ci metti il triplo del tempo” risponde Tony, prima di bere un sorso del suo caffè. Deve essere il terzo della giornata, nonostante siano appena le nove del mattino. Lo vede alzare il naso verso la punta dei grattacieli e, ancora, cammina come se il marciapiede fosse suo, come se tutti facessero attenzione agli altri, come se lui non dovesse farlo. Tony ha una concezione diversa dello spazio dei newyorkesi. Gli ha sempre detto che è qualcosa che si impara più tardi, la cultura di un posto. A Malibù, c'è abbastanza spazio per tutti. le persone possono camminare e allo stesso tempo immergersi trai propri pensieri. Nessuno si scontra con nessuno, perché le strade sono un po' più larghe e le persone si arrabbiano un po' di meno per quel che riguarda il contatto fisico. Steve si rende conto che questa conversazione, tra loro, non è mai avvenuta. Non per Tony. Quindi sospira, continuando a camminare al suo fianco, sta attento ai passanti al posto suo, come ha sempre fatto. E gli sorride. Come ha sempre fatto. “Ora io e te siamo al livello conoscenza due, giusto?, nel frattempo ho ultimato alcuni dettagli di un -progetto top secret della SI, e mi sono bevuto un caffè mediocre.”  
  
“Questo caffè non è mediocre.”  
  
“Ne sei davvero sicuro?”  
  
Steve ruota gli occhi. “Beh, è uno dei migliori caffè che io abbia mai provato. Non può essere poi così mediocre” risponde con una scrollata di spalle, prima di sorridergli e tirarlo di nuovo verso di lui, perché non investa un bambino, che corre per il marciapiede.   
  
Tony arriccia le labbra. Non risponde subito. “È una buona cosa allora” dice dopo un po'. “Che io mi sia impegnato a farti fare il tour dei migliori caffè di New Yor-...” Si blocca, aggrotta le sopracciglia e scuote velocemente la testa. C'è stato un lampo che lo blocca. Un pensiero. Forse un ricordo? Steve non può starsi immaginando tutto. Qualcosa deve esserci. Qualcosa deve aver visto, o ricordato. Gli lancia un'occhiata veloce. Tony riprende a parlare. “Ah, non te lo avevo ancora detto. Dopo averti visto l'altro giorno, ho deciso che ti avrei portato a fare il tour dei migliori caffè. Magari non solo di New York. Penso tu non abbia mai provato quello brasiliano. Entro in estasi tutte le volte, e poi non devo prenderne più. Non dormo per tutta la notte. Un po' come l'espresso italiano. Perché berne dieci tazze di caffè al giorno, quando puoi bere tre tazzine di caffè italiano? L'espresso. Potrei credere in Dio per un espresso.”  
  
“Ti vendi facilmente.”  
  
“Funzionalmente, in realtà” risponde velocemente. “O opportunisticamente, non lo so.”  
  
Steve sbuffa una risata. Ha il bicchiere di caffè ancora pieno e il naso ghiacciato da un marzo che sa ancora di inverno. E sta camminando con Tony. Non pensava che sarebbe successo un'altra volta. “Beh, se mi devi vendere per una tazzina di caffè, spero solo che questo non ti faccia dormire e che tu entri in estasi.” Gli dedica un sorriso a metà e vede Tony abbassare il mento, quel che basta per poter sorridere a se stesso. Lo faceva, a volte. Lo fa ancora, a quanto pare. Quando pensa di star rubando qualcosa, un momento, una sensazione.   
  
“Mi assicurerò che sia così” gli dice e c'è quel labbro piegato all'insù, che non si piega più verso il basso. E già questo deve essere qualcosa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Questa volta sono a letto e questo ricordo, sì, è uno di quelli a cui Tony tiene veramente tanto. Appoggia la testa sul petto di Steve, che gli stava accarezzando i capelli dolcemente. Gli aveva lasciato un bacio sulla testa e Tony aveva preso una mano, per intrecciarla con la sua.   
  
“Io” aveva iniziato Steve in un sussurro, con le labbra che si muovevano trai suoi capelli. “Non penso di aver mai qualcosa -qualcuno, come amo te” gli aveva detto e Tony aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, ma i loro sguardi non si possono intrecciare. Il cuore di Tony aveva iniziato a battere con così tanta forza che il sangue in ogni parte del corpo e una delle sue mani avevano preso a tremare leggermente. L'altra era intrecciata con quella di Steve, che era ferma, che ne accarezzava il dorso, come se fosse terrorizzato dall'idea di vedere Tony sfilarla. Quasi avesse paura che Tony potesse scivolare via. “Non mi sono mai permesso di amare. Non per davvero. Ho capito tanto tempo fa che niente in questo mondo è mio e niente in questo mondo è per sempre. E” aveva sospirato, lo aveva stretto un po' più forte e Tony aveva chiuso gli occhi. “Avevo un fratello. Un fratello più piccolo. Non penso di averlo mai raccontato a nessuno. Doveva nascere. Ci sono le foto di mamma con il pancione, sotto l'albero di Natale, con un sorriso che -non l'ho mai vista sorridere così. Ho la copia nel portafoglio, mi piace ricordare quel sorriso e quello nella pancia era mio fratello. Mio fratello più piccolo. Quando mamma me lo ha detto la prima volta, ho allungato la mano, l'ho posata sulla sua pancia e ho aspettato che scalciasse. Ero felice. Di avere un fratello. Qualcuno con cui parlare. Qualcuno da proteggere. Qualcuno che stesse al mio fianco. Avevo fantasticato molto su quel possibile fratellino. Si sarebbe chiamato Joe, avrebbe dormito nella mia camera, avrebbe frequentato la mia stessa scuola, lo avrei accompagnato tutti i giorni al parco e sarei stato attento, Dio lo avrei fatto, avrei vegliato sul mio fratellino anche se questo sarebbe voluto dire farmi del male. In quei mesi, penso che quella è stata la prima volta in cui ho sentito qualcosa. Forse è stata la prima volta ed ero ingenuo e pensavo che le cose belle succedevano alle brave persone e le cose brutte alle cattive persone. E Joe e io dovevamo essere felici. Ho amato l'idea di un fratello minore.” Tony aveva abbassato lo sguardo verso le loro mani. Se le era portate al petto. La seconda mano tremante aveva avvolto la mano di Steve, che continuava a parlare con le labbra sui suoi capelli. “Poi papà ha picchiato mamma così forte da uccidere il bambino che portava in pancia. Davanti a me. Ho visto morire un bambino che avevo deciso di amare prima ancora di poterlo fare. Il -il sangue, ce n'era così tanto e...” Era rabbrividito. Tony aveva alzato di nuovo il mento, per poterlo guardare ma lui si nascondeva così bene, è sempre stato così bravo a nascondersi così. Aveva sfiorato le nocche di Steve con le labbra e lo aveva sentito riprendere a respirare. “Io non ho fatto niente.”  
  
“Tu non potevi fare niente.”  
  
“Sono terrorizzato” gli sussurra, prima di baciarlo delicatamente. Lo aveva sentito deglutire. “Ero terrorizzato. Sarò terrorizzato per tutta la mia vita.”  
  
Tony si era girato per poterlo abbracciare e Steve aveva riso, mentre si sistemava per dargli spazio e per potergli passare un braccio intorno al busto. “Io sono qui” aveva mormorato.  
  
“Oh, Tony. Non hai capito” gli dice il ricordo di Steve, abbassandosi verso di lui. “Io sarò sempre terrorizzato. Per sempre. Soprattutto quando ci sarai di mezzo tu.”  
  
Tony abbassa lo sguardo e chiude gli occhi, sentendo come le sopracciglia gli si sono arcuate. Quando apre gli occhi, è sdraiato sul letto da solo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Natasha si siede accanto a lui, allisciando i jeans con l mani e dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla, prima di alzare una spalla, quando Steve si gira verso di lei. “Clint mi ha detto che stavi guardando il vuoto” gli spiega con mezzo sorriso. “Di nuovo” puntualizza a bassa voce.   
  
Steve annuisce lentamente e torna a guardare dritto di fronte a sé, senza aspettare che la donna dica qualcos'altro. Le sue labbra diventano una linea sottile e lui avrebbe preferito rimanere da solo, sinceramente, ma se Natasha rimane lì ci deve essere un motivo, se Natasha rimane lì vuol dire che ha qualcosa da dire. Sospira. “Non sto guardando il vuoto” sbuffa e lei alza un lato delle labbra e sta sorridendo.  
  
Si stringe nelle sue spalle, irrigidendo per qualche secondo le braccia e geme. “Perché guardi il vuoto?” gli chiede e Steve ruota gli occhi, perché, ovviamente, Natasha non è Sam, non aspetta che lui sia pronto, non aspetta che sia lui a parlare. Lei interroga. Lei pretende informazioni e Steve non sa quanto può dirle e quanto può non dirle, prima di perdere il controllo. “Mal d'amore?” chiede ancora. E Steve scrolla le spalle, chiude gli occhi, posandoci sopra i pollici. È come star pregando. Per un po' di pietà. “Ti sei pentito di starti riavvicinando a Tony?”   
  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e riapre gli occhi. “Dovrei?” risponde sarcasticamente. “Perché l'unica cosa di cui mi pento è quella di essermene andato. Se... credi che se... se io fossi rimasto, quei mesi in cui... io ho la sensazione che Tony ricordi.”  
  
Natasha prende un respiro profondo, si prende il ginocchio tra le mani e poi annuisce. “Ci sono passata” dice. Gli dà una spallata, per essere sicura che Steve non si distragga. “Ero sicura che Tony ricordasse qualcosa. Me. Quando io e Clint ci siamo presentati di nuovo, nel ricreare la base della nostra amicizia, c'era qualcosa che mi diceva che Tony mi ricordava. Che anche se questa volta sarei stata attenta a non sbagliare, lui ricordasse i miei errori e se ne proteggesse. Ma non è così, Steve. Ti assicuro che non è così. So delle teorie di Janet. Deve aver convinto anche Pepper, ma la verità è che il trattamento è irreversibile e lo dovete accettare.”  
  
“No, non puoi capire. Lui...”  
  
Natasha lo blocca, fermando la sua mano e facendola appoggiare sulle gambe. Gli sorride, ma sta scuotendo la testa. “Io lo capisco, invece” gli dice, e Steve si morde l'interno delle guance e distoglie lo sguardo. “Quelli sono solo i comportamenti appresi da Tony durante gli anni. E noi non c'entriamo niente. E lo devi accettare.” La sente sospirare, nonostante abbia deciso di concentrarsi sulla vista e i rumori della strada davanti a loro. “Steve, Tony non ti ricorda. Non ricorderà mai quello che ha dovuto dimenticare e voi lo dovete accettare, come noi lo abbiamo accettato.”  
  
“Non ha voluto cancellare voi, però” ribatte aspramente e poi chiude gli occhi e se ne pente. Si pente di aver parlato e nasconde il viso tra le mani, mentre Natasha lo osserva. “Lui voleva cancellare me. Non te, o Clint. Voi siete...”  
  
“Noi siamo stati l'effetto collaterale” completa lei, con la mascella serrata e Steve vorrebbe per cinque secondi, solo cinque, smetterla di essere così egoista e vorrebbe non suonare come un bambino di tre anni al quale hanno tolto il giocattolo. Perché il tono di Natasha -Natasha, la donna tutto d'un pezzo, che pensava fosse una specie di androide, visto che non aveva mai mostrato un'emozione in anni e anni di amicizia, _lei_ ha un tono di voce spezzato. E lui sente di essere stato colpito al petto, mentre la guarda sostenere il suo sguardo. “È questo che volevi dire, giusto?” gli dice. “Ma ha dimenticato anche noi, sai? E per settimane io e Clint abbiamo cercato un modo per farci ricordare. Io non -forse non avevo lo stesso rapporto che avevate te e Tony. Non avevo nemmeno l'amicizia che aveva con Clint e non mi avvicinerò mai a quello che lui e Bruce avevano e hanno, ma anche io sono affezionata a lui. E anche io ho dovuto ricominciare da capo. Quindi, Steve sì, io posso capire che cosa stai passando. E l'ho accettato.”  
  
Steve continua a mordersi l'interno delle guance. “Mi dispiace” dice in un fil di voce e Natasha annuisce, distogliendo lo sguardo. Steve si passa una mano sul viso e sente questa frustrazione che non lo lascia pensare e nemmeno respirare regolarmente e quindi preferisce non dire nient'altro. Tranne. “Non volevo.”  
  
La donna non risponde. Sta ricomponendosi, lentamente, silenziosamente. Ha lasciato che Steve vedesse una parte vulnerabile di sé, probabilmente solo per fargli capire quanto grave sia stata la sua azione, quanto questo ha scosso tutti loro. Stanno provando a farglielo capire da quando è tornato. Steve sta volutamente ignorando l'informazione. E sa che è sbagliato. Non riesce a smettere di farlo, però. “Ti voglio dare un consiglio” dice lei, leccandosi le labbra e sospirando. “La prima volta che ho conosciuto Tony, ho cercato di fregarlo. E lui non lo ha mai dimenticato. Mi ha tenuto a debita distanza, mi ha fatto rimanere nella sua vita ma non ero niente in confronto a tutti voi. E quando ha dimenticato _me_ mi sono avvicinata di nuovo a lui e l'ho fatto solo perché gli voglio bene. Sapevo cosa non dovevo fare per non ferirlo e non l'ho fatto e lui ora mi considera veramente sua amica. Ha dei comportamenti appresi, certo, e a volte si tira indietro senza motivo, ma mi considera sua amica.” Alza una spalla. “Forse non dovrebbe farlo, ma è così. Sapevo quello che non dovevo fare. Sapevo cosa volevo da Tony. E se vuoi riavvicinarti a lui, forse prima dovresti saperlo anche tu.” Fa una smorfia, inclinando la testa. “E... lo so che è difficile perdonarlo, ma...” Natasha si blocca. Si porta le mani davanti alla bocca e sembra star decidendo se continuare a parlare oppure no. “Perdonalo” dice alla fine. “Se vuoi riavvicinarti, penso che tu debba perdonarlo.”  
  
“Perché?” le chiede aspramente Steve e lei stringe i pugni.  
  
“Ho visto Tony rialzarsi tutte le volte” gli risponde. “Da suo padre a Ty, tutte le volte, si è rialzato, anche quando la persona che gli ha detto per tutta la vita di volergli bene e di volerlo proteggere ha provato ad ucciderlo. Lo ha sempre fatto. Non si è mai fermato, ha sempre combattuto.” Fa una pausa e abbraccia le ginocchia, con sempre la stessa smorfia sulle labbra. “Perdonalo, perché questa volta non è riuscito a farlo.”  
  
Steve non si sente esattamente meglio. Deglutisce. “Ho capito una cosa” le dice a bassa voce. “Quando me ne sono andato, quando mi sono allontanato da voi, ho capito che voi siete l'unico terreno su cui posso coltivare un futuro. E anche che sono un artista niente male.” Torna a guardare dritto di fronte a sé, mentre Natasha sbuffa.  
  
“E questo che vorrebbe dire?” borbotta, prima di alzarsi e rientrare in casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“...e tu non mi stavi ascoltando” dice il ricordo di Steve con un sorriso, il suo bicchiere d'acqua in mano e toccando il naso di Tony -della coscienza di Tony con un dito. Poi torna a guardare dritto davanti a sé. “Ovviamente me n'ero reso conto. Mi rendo conto di quando non mi ascolti, Tony Stark. Ho iniziato a dire cose a caso sui colori qualche secondo fa e tu hai continuato ad annuire come se stessi dicendo le cose più interessanti del mondo.”  
  
Tony sorride, guardando verso il basso. “Eri bellissimo” dice. “Mi distraevo, pensavo ai tuoi occhi, alle tue mani e tu sembravi brillare di vita e passione e... onestà, non lo so.” Alza lo sguardo verso il quadro davanti a loro e alza una spalla. “E comunque, io non ci ho mai capito molto di arte.”  
  
“Non è vero” risponde il ricordo, passando tutto il peso del corpo su una sola gamba. “Prima di me però ti vergognavi a sapere. Hai fatto finta per quanto tempo di non sapere nemmeno che cosa fosse un punto di fuga?” Ride. “Prima per vergogna. Poi per soddisfare il mio ego.”  
  
“Soddisfare il tuo ego” ripete in tono di scherno Tony. “Non sai di cosa stai parlando.”  
  
“Ti piaceva lo sguardo che facevo quando dicevi termini tecnici, un misto di orgoglio e amore, neanche fossi tuo padre. Ti piaceva che io pensassi che ti stavo entrando dentro, che stavamo costruendo qualcosa. Pensavi che l'arte sarebbe potuto essere il nostro campo comune.” Sta continuando a guardare il quadro e rigira il bicchiere tra le sue mani. “Ti avrei amato anche se non lo avessi fatto. Ti avrei amato anche se mi avessi mostrato fin dall'inizio quanto sapevi. Forse avremmo trovato un vero campo comune, invece di saltare tra la scienza e l'arte.”  
  
Tony arriccia le labbra e continua ad osservarlo, come nel ricordo continuava a farlo. Senza parlare. Per questo Steve non lo sta guardando, perché questo è un momento che Tony gli ha rubato, mentre gli occhi gli brillavano, guardando un'opera d'arte. “Mi piaceva che tu parlassi tanto. Mi piaceva stare in silenzio e ascoltarti” gli confessa, anche se sa di star parlando con se stesso. “Una volta ogni tanto.”  
  
Il ricordo sospira. “Avrei voluto saperlo.”  
  
“Te ne saresti andato prima.”  
  
Steve passa di nuovo il suo peso da una gamba all'altra e ha quell'espressione seria e grave che ha sempre. Poi sorride. “Forse” risponde. “O forse no.”E scompare in quel preciso istante, sotto lo sguardo triste di Tony.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“E cosa ne dici di questo caffè? Sicuramente migliore dell'ultimo, che dici?” gli chiede Tony, continuando a saltellare accanto a lui, per Central Park. Sembra essere decisamente allegro, di buon umore. Quindi Steve sorride e alza una spalla, come a dire che, in realtà, qualcosa di meglio lo ha già bevuto e lo vede aprire la bocca, offeso, portandosi la mano sul petto. “Non osare dirlo.”  
  
“Quello dell'ultima volta era meglio.”  
  
“Oh” esclama teatralmente lui. “Un eretico. Una vergogna per la società civile, ecco. Dammi il caffè, dammelo!” Allunga il braccio, per poterlo prendere, alzandosi in punta di piedi, e Steve ride, bloccandolo con un solo gesto della mano e lo vede sbuffare e gonfiare le guance. “Non meriti quel caffè” borbotta, tornando a camminargli di fianco e continuando a sbuffare.   
  
Steve lo osserva. Non dice niente. Gli piace soltanto poterlo osservare. E poi sorride. E questo è un loro momento rubato.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony ruotava sulla sedia e Steve aveva riso, passandogli un panino con rucola e prosciutto, prima di sedersi accanto a lui. Aveva anche lanciato un'occhiata ai progetti sparsi sulla scrivania bianca, prima di fare una smorfia, e scrollare le spalle. “Mi piaceva portarti da mangiare” gli dice l'idea di Steve , ruotando lui stesso sulla sedia. “Mi sembrava un rito tra noi due. Sai che il cibo è amore?”  
  
Tony scrolla le spalle. Non risponde. Non ricorda nemmeno che parlassero nei loro lunghissimi pranzi. A volte faceva delle battute e Steve rideva e tutto sembrava essere così bello solo per questo. Ma Steve andava da lui per un riparo dalla frenesia delle giornate e dal rumore di tutte quelle persone che ruotavano intorno a lui e che, in un modo o nell'altro non lo facevano respirare. Era divertente. Tony è sempre stato considerato rumoroso, insopportabile, quasi, ma per Steve era un'isola serena e pacifica. Per Steve, Tony era pace. Forse era l'unica persona al mondo a pensarla in questo modo.  
  
“Non parleremo del nocciolo della questione?” gli chiede Steve, continuando a girare sulla sedia.  
  
Tony sospira. “Quale sarebbe il nocciolo della questione?”  
  
“Che mi stai cancellando da te” risponde prontamente il ricordo di Steve, smettendo di girare e poggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania. Lo osserva dal basso, gli sorride anche e Tony non sa cosa dire, quindi non dice niente. Guarda i suoi vecchi progetti e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non ne vuoi parlare?”  
  
“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?” mormora, grattandosi dietro l'orecchio. “Tu te ne sei andato e ora io ti sto cancellando. Mi pare che più o meno sia tutto.”  
  
“Beh, non è per niente tutto” risponde Steve, ruotando gli occhi. “Perché tu dici che Rhodey ti ha convinto a cancellare me, ma -voglio dire, quante volte nella tua vita hai dato retta a Rhodey?” Sbuffa e raddrizza la schiena, intrecciando le mani sulle gambe. “Vuoi sentire, invece, cosa sta succedendo qui?”  
  
“Steve non...”  
  
“Stavi iniziando ad odiarmi. Stavi iniziando a dare la colpa a me di come ti sentivi, di quello che stavi vivendo e c'era questa parte di te che ti diceva Tony, questo sarebbe potuto succedere in qualsiasi altro momento, con qualsiasi altra persona, se biologicamente predisposta. Ma ti stava abbandonando la parte logica, giusto?”  
  
“Steve...”  
  
“Uhm. Ti stavi odiando. E stavi iniziando a odiare tutti intorno a te, giusto? E ti sentivi in colpa e non volevi sentirti più così. In colpa, arrabbiato, triste e non riuscire nemmeno ad alzarti dal letto.” Steve scrolla le spalle. “E non era questione di me. Non ero solo io il problema, vero? Eri stanco di sopportare.”  
  
Tony chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. “Non sai di cosa stai parlando” prova a interromperlo, alzando la mano con il palmo aperto, davanti al suo viso. Ma Steve ricambia il suo sguardo con un sorriso triste.   
  
“Non ero solo io” continua. “Ero io, e il ricordo di Ty, e il ricordo di quello che ti ha fatto Obadiah e...” Sospira. “E Jarvis, ovviamente. Anche Natasha. Sono stati tutti dei tradimenti. Prima che tutti noi ti tradissimo tu ci hai dato un pezzo di te, perché è questo quello che fai. E noi ti abbiamo voltato le spalle. Natasha e Ty ti hanno venduto. Obadiah ti ha fatto un buco nel petto. Io e Jarvis ce ne siamo andati. E tu hai sopportato. Hai fatto finta di andare avanti perché è questo quello che fanno gli Stark, e perché sei un inguaribile romantico. Un ottimista.”  
  
“Steve...” ripete Tony sospirando. Scuote la testa. “Davvero, dovresti fermarti qui.”  
  
“Ma con te le cose vanno bene solo per poi andare male. Vero? Sì, è così. Tutto va male e tu provi a fare sempre la cosa giusta e pensi di star facendo tutto bene ma, beh, da qualche parte devi star sbagliando, perché continuano a succedere cose che non dovrebbero succedere se stessi facendo tutto bene.” Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Quando me ne sono andato, ho portato via il tuo ottimismo, vero? La tua voglia di combattere. Ne hai parlato con T'Challa.”  
  
Tony s'inumidisce le labbra. Sta guardando il pavimento. “È veramente questo che vuoi sentirmi dire?” gli chiede, sempre a bassa voce.   
  
“Tu volevi non sentire più niente” lo accusa Steve. “Volevi smetterla di fare errori.”  
  
“Erano solo parole.”  
  
“Erano _intenzioni_.” Il tono di Steve è fermo. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi. “Non erano solo parole. Io lo so. Questa non è la tua vendetta nei miei confronti. Hai fatto credere questo a Clint e Natasha, vero? Ma Rhodey sa. Sai chi altro sa? Bruce. Bruce lo sa. Non è una vendetta.” Muove nervosamente il piede. “Questo è il tuo modo di morire.”  
  
Tony deglutisce, guardandosi le mani. “Non è come pensi” risponde a fatica.   
  
“Non dirmi. Non ci avevi pensato.”   
  
“Non è come pensi” ripete, anche se non sa quanto questo sia vero, quanto Steve abbia ragione o torto. “Volevo solo quello che ero prima” dice alla fine, stringendo le mani in due pugni sulle cosce.  
  
“Prima di me?”  
  
Tony si gratta le pellicine vicino alle unghie e sospira. “Prima di dimenticarmi chi ero.” Non riesce a finire la frase. Quando alza gli occhi, Steve non c'è più.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rhodey è entrato nella stanza, seguito da Clint, che non sembra essere molto a suo agio in questa situazione. Si guarda intorno, è sull'attenti, in attesa che l'equilibrio si spezzi. È pronto a fermare entrambi dal fare cose stupide ed è solo. E Rhodey è entrato nella stanza di Steve, con un portadocumenti in mano e la postura di chi è in un viaggio d'affari. Steve alza lo sguardo verso di lui. È seduto sul letto. Rhodey è in divisa. Qualcosa deve pur voler dire.  
  
Rhodey e Steve sono stati descritti come le persone che più amano Tony in questo mondo e quelle che Tony ha amato di più in questo mondo. È un insulto a Jarvis. Ma Jarvis è morto e sembra che questo gli abbia tolto ogni diritto sull'amore di Tony. In questo momento, Steve e Rhodey sono anche le persone che meno si sopportano tra loro in questo mondo.   
  
Rhodey passa a Steve il portadocumenti di plastica rossa. Steve lo studia con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Che cos'è?” gli chiede. È stato Rhodey a far cancellare Steve dalla memoria di Tony. O comunque, è stato lui a consigliargli di fare una cosa del genere. Steve vorrebbe rimanere lucido, cercare di capire le sue motivazioni, ma è solo arrabbiato. È solo ferito. E Rhodey è arrabbiato con lui, forse non solo perché è andato via, forse anche perché sta provando a tornare.  
  
Clint rimane a osservarli, con le spalle appoggiate al muro e le braccia incrociate. Non fa nemmeno finta di sorridere. “È il dossier di Tony.” Alza il mento, per indicarlo. “Quello che rimane dei suoi ricordi di te.”  
  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e si gira a guardare Rhodey, che rimane impassibile, guarda il dossier con le spalle tese e sembra voler girare i tacchi e andarsene. Non lo fa.  
  
“Cosa significa?” chiede Steve, passando lo sguardo da uno all'altro e Clint alza le spalle, si limita ad indicare con lo sguardo l'uomo in uniforme. Forse è lui che deve dargli ogni spiegazione.  
  
Rhodey deve star faticando parecchio a parlargli. “Voleva che nel caso tornassi lo avessi tu” spiega, dopo essersi schiarito la gola. “Ha sempre detto che saresti tornato.” Sembra voler dire qualcos'altro, ma non lo fa. Fa piuttosto un cenno con la testa e sembra voler uscire dalla stanza. Guarda il pavimento. “So che tu credi che io sia stato egoista, a cancellare te e di conseguenza anche Clint e Natasha dalla memoria di Tony” dice. Gli trema la voce e nemmeno lo sta guardando negli occhi. Ora anche Clint ha distolto lo sguardo. Steve sbatte lentamente le palpebre e sinceramente non è colpito da tutto questo. Con il pollice, accarezza il portadocumenti. “Ma Tony non è mai stato così felice. E avresti fatto la stessa cosa, al posto mio.”  
  
Steve lo osserva in silenzio. Annuisce dopo qualche secondo e non riesce a tenere lo sguardo alto, per qualche motivo. “Non lo avrei fatto” dice, però. “Tony non mi avrebbe mai perdonato per usare un momento di debolezza per cancellarti dalla sua vita.”  
  
Rhodey gli lancia un'occhiata vuota, prima di scuotere la testa. “Come puoi parlare proprio tu?” risponde aspramente. “Quando Tony in quelle condizioni non lo hai mai visto?” Ha perso la compostezza, si è tirato in avanti, la sua voce è leggermente più alta. “Che ne sai tu di Tony Stark bloccato su un letto al buio, quando l'unica cosa che ha fatto nella sua vita è stata muoversi? Tu non lo hai mai visto senza forze, senza volontà, senza una prospettiva del futuro. Tu non lo hai visto gettato a terra, in silenzio per dodici ore consecutive a fissare il vuoto. Tu non lo hai mai visto. Perché te ne sei andato. Quindi prima di venire a fare la ramanzina a me...” Gli trema il mento, distoglie lo sguardo e scuote la testa. “Si faccia un esame di coscienza, capitano.”  
  
“E poi” s'intromette Clint, staccando le spalle dal muro. “È stato Tony a scegliere di farlo. Ne ha parlato con me e Natasha, prima, ovviamente, ma nessuno lo ha costretto a fare niente.” Steve lo fulmina con lo sguardo e Clint scrolla le spalle. “Era meglio dell'altra opzione.”  
  
“Quale opzione?”  
  
Clint ruota gli occhi e alza le mani in aria. È Rhodey a rispondere sebebne abbia la voce bloccata dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione. “Abbiamo preferito un Tony senza i tuoi ricordi, piuttosto che nessun Tony.” Prende un respiro profondo. “Eravamo arrivati a quel punto.”  
  
Steve stringe il portadocumenti tra le sue mani, mentre Rhodey e Clint escono dalla sua stanza. “Mi dispiace” riesce a dire prima che se ne vadano. Rhodey si gira verso di lui ed è sorpreso, e dopo un po' sorride e gli fa un cenno con la testa. Steve sospira e torna a fissare il vuoto.   
  
  
  
  
  
Tony aveva le braccia aperte, per poter mantenere l'equilibrio sulla trave e sorrideva a Steve, che invece l'equilibrio riusciva a mantenerlo anche con le mani in tasca. “Clint mi ha insegnato qualche trucchetto” gli aveva detto Tony e Steve aveva ruotato gli occhi. “Non cadrò mai, ho il dio del circo dalla mia parte.”  
  
“Tu sei ateo.”  
  
“Agnostico” aveva puntualizzato Tony, con mezzo sorriso. “Thor non è una qualche specie di divinità? Beh, io lo conosco sai? Beviamo insieme qualche volta.”  
  
Steve aveva riso e ruotato gli occhi, lanciando uno sguardo attento ai suoi piedi. “Perché questo ricordo è importante?” gli chiede, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. “Sono solo caduto da una trave.”  
  
Tony scrolla le spalle. “Perché sei solo caduto da una trave” risponde, muovendosi verso di lui. “E poi hai guardato verso di me e hai sorriso.”  
  
Steve fa una smorfia. “A tratti sei patetico. Se non me ne fossi andato sarebbe stato un ricordo carino, invece. Come hai fatto a convincermi a salire? È una cosa così...” Torna a guardare verso il basso. “Sono caduto da così in alto? Mi sembrava molto di meno. Altrimenti come avrei fatto a cavarmela solo con un livido?”  
  
“Io sono terrorizzato dalle altezze, quindi per me era molto alto” spiega Tony, cercando di guardarlo negli occhi e di non concentrarsi sul vuoto sotto di loro. “Ma non potevo dirti che avevo paura. Erano i nostri primi incontri. Non era giusto che tu lo sapessi. Eravamo ancora nella fase del corteggiamento, non te lo ricordi?”  
  
“Ma eri quassù” insiste Steve. “Solo per me? Solo per fare lo sbruffone e, nel tuo modo contorto di pensare, conquistar-...? Tu vivi in un attico.”  
  
Tony scrolla le spalle. Steve si riavvicina a lui, lentamente. È solo l'immagine di lui che Tony si è fatto, quindi non è veramente Steve, ma lo abbraccia. Avvolge la sua testa e le sue spalle con le sue braccia e poi immerge il naso trai suoi capelli, con gli occhi chiusi. “Molte persone hanno paura delle altezze” prova a dire Tony, ridendo.  
  
“Non molte persone affrontano in continuazione la loro paura” sussurra Steve e lo abbraccia con un po' più di forza. “Sei sempre stato anche troppo coraggioso.”  
  
Tony sospira e Steve scompare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Mi deve parlare del signor Rogers. In questo modo potremmo creare una mappa all'interno del suo cervello, e con essa seguire il nostro percorso di cancellazione delle memorie.”_  
  
La voce del dottore invade l'intera stanza e Steve ascolta, con le mani davanti alle labbra e la schiena curva in avanti. Deve prendere tanti respiri profondi, Deve cercare di capire perché Tony ha deciso di agire in questo modo. Perché ci teneva a lasciargli questi ricordi. Perché stava aspettando che tornasse, se gli ha fatto così tanto male.  
  
_“Steve Rogers è un artista. E in quanto artista è andato via. Ma io non sono nemmeno quel tipo di persona che lascia che le persone rimangano. Quindi me lo dovevo aspettare. Ma lui era dolce. Forse non gentile, ma sempre corretto nei miei confronti. Prima di andarsene, mi ha avvertito. Mi ha fatto sedere, mi ha guardato negli occhi e mi sono detto ecco, adesso litigheremo di nuovo e invece lui aveva già smesso di litigare. Era arrivato alla soluzione. Molto spesso fa così.”_  
  
La voce di Tony non sembra essere la voce di Tony. Non c'è energia. Non c'è una nota musicale di quando parla, con gli accenti al punto giusto per mantenere viva l'attenzione, per riuscire a far ridere l'altro. C'è solo una linea piatta. Un tono monocorde. E questo non può essere veramente Tony. A Steve si stringe il cuore nel petto, chiude gli occhi. Continua ad ascoltare. Lo sente parlare dei loro litigi, dei loro momenti intimi. Di quanto gli piacesse farlo ridere. E c'è una pausa, tra una frase e l'altra. C'è una pausa che deve essere il momento in cui ha dovuto prendere le forze per continuare a parlare.  
  
“ _Oh, certo che lo amo. Lo amo ancora. Per questo voglio che sappia tutto questo. Voglio che gli venga dato questo nastro, quando tornerà. Sì, Rhodey, tornerà. Io lo so. Voglio che sappia che questo non è solo colpa sua. Che ho scelto di farlo perché penso che sia il mio bene e perché, come lui ha dovuto cercare se stesso, anche io ho dovuto ricordare me stesso. Lui pensava che per me non fosse importante, ma credo che Steve fosse la mia ancora del buono. Non come te, Orsacchiotto, voglio dire... è come quando vaghi per tutta la vita senza meta e pensi di essere sempre perso e poi trovi quella persona e ti dici, sì, beh, potrebbe essere la mia stella polare. Steve era la mia stella polare. E mi sono affidato così tanto a lui che -non era giusto. Aveva ragione. Ha sempre ragione. Io sto dimenticando Steve, per ricordare a me stesso che io devo essere la mia stella polare. E così, quando tornerà, lui sarà il suo centro e io sarò il mio centro e potremo essere amici senza questa strana dipendenza in cui eravamo caduti. Non so se ha visto la storia su Instagram di Will S- ora che ho nominato l'attore potrei dimenticarlo? No? Okay. No, perché vorrei che le persone non diano la colpa completa a Steve per la mia... sì, no, perché c'è questa romanticizzazione che -sinceramente l'amore di Steve non mi può salvare e non mi ha condannato, è questo che volevo dire. Mi ha condannato l'ambiente e il mio DNA. Tutti così in famiglia... sto scherzando, sono stato adottato. Per tornare a Steve. Io lo amo. Purtroppo, lo amo ancora. Mi chiedo se esisterà mai una versione di me che non ama Steve Rogers, con il suo umorismo anni Cinquanta e la sua morale da vecchietto. Quando ho capito il suo modo di scherzare, mi è sembrato che avessimo un codice segreto, un linguaggio che nessuno capisce, tranne noi due. È stato bellissimo. E se ci rincontreremo, forse non lo amerò romanticamente, ma in qualche altro modo, non lo so, ne dubito, ma comunque lo amerò. E... non voglio ricordare questo frammento della mia vita. Nel senso, in realtà vorrei, magari una volta raggiunta la stabilità e... ma posso dire con certezza che non m'interesserebbe la mia amicizia con Natasha o con Steve prima del... trattamento. Lo sto dicendo perché ho intenzione di dare questo nastro a Steve. Steve, ascolta. Se ti vuoi riavvicinare a me, se vuoi creare da capo il nostro rapporto, non m'interessa di questa nostra vecchia fase, okay? Facciamo che siamo in un reboot. Tipo i nuovi film di Star Trek con Chris Pine, okay? Tu sarai Kirk che ricorda entrambe le versioni e io sarò Spock che invece le versioni non le conosce... ma comunque rimane il tuo Th'y'la. No… non credo che capisca la citazione. Nel senso, su, è Steve, ma comunque almeno avrà un motivo per venirsi a lamentare di Star Trek. Non ti puoi lamentare, se non lo hai mai visto. Ma. Sono serio. Se tu o Natasha volete ricostruire la nostra amicizia, per me va bene non sapere quello che è successo prima. Mi va bene che ricostruiamo tutto da zero. Sarebbe divertente perché, ugh, il tuo ex storico sarei io. Oh, non dirmelo. Sarebbe meno divertente. Ho solo una condizione.”_  
  
Steve deglutisce e prende un respiro profondo.  
  
“ _Io chiaramente non sono abbastanza per la tua felicità. Me lo hai detto tu. E non capivo quello che mi volevi dire. Poi ho capito. Questo è uno di quei casi in cui è vero che il problema è l'altro, vero? Allora la mia condizione è: non ti azzardare a riavvicinarti a me, se non sei in grado di non essere il problema questa volta. Non penso che sarebbe giusto. Non penso che tu lo faresti, ma voglio esserne sicuro. Se abbiamo una seconda opportunità, beh, credo che sia giusto nei confronti di tutti e due che le cose le facciamo bene, questa volta. E, oh, penso di iscrivermi a quell'iniziativa… quella dell'adotta un piccolo scienziatello. Solo che io li voglio adottare tutti. Ti ricordi? Me lo hai consigliato tu quando ho detto che forse volevo un cane. Penso che questo sia anche il mio testamento. Nel senso, dai, una parte di me morirà questa sera e domani sarò un uomo nuovo. E avrò le forze per rotolare giù dal letto di nuovo... forse a letto nemmeno ci andrò. Quindi le mie ultime parole -voglio che siano queste. Poi smetterò di parlare, okay?, voglio che siano: Steve, io ti ho amato con tutto il mio maltrattato cuore e so che tu hai fatto la stessa cosa. E questo mi basta. Ecco, ho finito.”_  
  
Steve si strofina le mani sugli occhi e sospira. Ecco perché, si dice, accarezzandosi il collo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata diffidente e Tony si era arrampicato sulla sedia con pochissima grazie e ancora meno eleganza. “Non penso nemmeno che tu abbia l'età per stare qui” gli aveva risposto Steve con mezzo sorriso, prima di tornare a bere la sua birra.  
  
Tony aveva alzato una spalla. “Se ti offro una birra non è un appuntamento” gli aveva detto. “Se me la offri tu, è un appuntamento.”  
  
Steve aveva riso piano, forse per la tenerezza della scena. “Certo. E mi vuoi offrire una birra perché...?”  
  
“Perché sono stato appena tradito” aveva iniziato a contare Tony sulle punte delle dita. “Sono ricco e compro le mie amicizie . Perché per quale altro motivo qualcuno dovrebbe sopportarmi? E odio bere da solo. Quindi, vedi, se offro io non è un appuntamento, perché sarebbe squallido.”  
  
“Nessuna di queste è una buona ragione per bere” gli aveva detto Steve, inclinandosi verso di lui, coi gomiti sul bancone. “Probabilmente dovresti tornare a casa.”  
  
Tony aveva ruotato gli occhi. E si era voltato verso un gruppo di ragazze che probabilmente avrebbe accettato un giro di qualsiasi melmastra stessero bevendo gratis. E si era alzato, certo, si era alzato, per andare ad offrirglielo, prima di bloccarsi e chiedersi che cosa stava facendo? Perché avrebbe dovuto dar ragione a Ty? Si era girato verso il ragazzo biondo, che poi avrebbe scoperto chiamarsi Steve e aveva sospirato. “Hai ragione” aveva detto.  
  
Steve sospira, giocando con il boccale di birra pieno. “Siamo arrivati alla fine, eh?” dice a Tony, che dondola i piedi sulla sedia. “Dopo questo ricordo ti dimenticherai di me. Non pensavo che ce lo avessi, però. Parlo del ricordo. Eri decisamente ubriaco.”  
  
“Sì, beh, sono un genio, e reggo bene l'alcol” risponde Tony, alzando una spalla. “Me ne vantavo spesso. E io e Thor ci allenavamo insieme…? Si può dire. Ugh. Non penso che sia veramente qualcosa di cui andare fieri ora che ci penso.”  
  
“Quale ventiquatrenne non regge bene l'alcol, alla fine?” chiede sarcasticamente Steve, guardandosi intorno. “Ti ho dovuto chiamare un taxi. È così che hai avuto il mio numero.” Ride piano. “Sei così scemo.”  
  
“Leggermente patetico.”  
  
“Le persone che seguono il cuore sono così.” Steve sospira, lancia uno sguardo verso il basso. “Avrei voluto esserlo anch'io.”  
  
Tony scuote leggermente la testa. “Noi ci dobbiamo controbilanciare. Va bene che tu usi di più la testa, anche se, davvero, il genio sono io, okay?” Poi sospira. “Che cosa farò senza di te?”  
  
“Farai quello che hai sempre fatto” gli risponde Steve. Gli prende una mano, sorride. “Andrai avanti.” Gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte.  
  
Quando Tony sbatte le palpebre, non c'è più nessuno Steve.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Perché mi stai guardando così?” chiede Tony con le sopracciglia aggrottate, girandosi verso Steve, nel suo cappotto firmato e dietro i suoi occhiali da sole. Sono alla quarta caffetteria e Tony insiste che quelli sono i migliori caffè del mondo, ma Steve non ne è poi così convinto. “Steve?”  
  
“Stavo pensando” risponde lui, accarezzandosi la spalla. “Che posso offrire io. Mi sento un po' in colpa a farti sempre pagare, anche se l'idea è stata tua.”  
  
“Ma io sono ricco, Steve” ribatte l'uomo, dando un passo in avanti per seguire la fila che si muove. “Quindi non c'è bisogno che nessuno paghi quando sono qui in giro.” Scrolla le spalle. “È il mio modo di comprarmi le amicizie” scherza e deve pensare che la storia sia finita lì, perché si rigira verso la cassa e aspetta pazientemente il suo turno.  
  
“Insisto.”  
  
Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia e scuote impercettibilmente la testa. “Non c'è davvero bisogno, l'unico motivo per cui ti lascerei pagare sarebbe...” Fa dei versi vaghi, accompagnati da dei gesti ampi delle mani, che poi intreccia. “Quindi non...”  
  
Steve sorride. “È per questo che insisto” gli dice, con mezzo sorriso e osserva come gli occhi di Tony si sbarrino e come apra la bocca senza che da questa esca alcun suono. E poi lo vede sorridere, nascondendo il viso in una mano. “Voglio dire, se per te va bene.”  
  
Tony preme entrambe le mani sul viso, prendendo un respiro profondo e poi tirando giù le braccia, come se fosse riuscito a riprendere il suo contegno solo attraverso quei gesti. “Sì, certo io non...” Scuote la testa prima di sbuffare. “Beh, me lo potevi dire anche prima però, invece di farmi un'imboscata e... ugh. Certo. Sono -felice di prendere un caffè con te in quel sen-... ugh, voglio dire certo.” Preme le labbra una contro l'altro e sospira. “Okay, forse è meglio se smetto di parlare per un po' però perché…” Scrolla le spalle.   
  
E Steve lo guarda e sorride e questa può essere veramente la loro seconda opportunità.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony aveva aperto gli occhi, un giorno, e si era sentito più leggero. Era scivolato giù dal letto, storto il naso a causa della pizza e alzato il naso per aria. “FRIDAY,” aveva chiamato. “Da quanto non laviamo qui?”  
  
“Un anno e tre mesi, signore” aveva risposto la AI e Tony aveva scosso la testa, borbottando.   
  
“Disgustoso. Dobbiamo pulire. Le chiamate di Pepper me le puoi passare in laboratorio?” aveva chiesto, stirandosi la schiena e aprendo le tende davanti alle enormi finestre. “Ho del lavoro arretrato” aveva detto con un sorriso.   
  
Ed era uscito dalla sua stanza.

**Author's Note:**

> PS. La TEC è una procedura al limite per il trattamento del disturbo depressivo maggiore. Quando un paziente è resistente al trattamento, cioè non migliora con psicoterapia e farmaci, gli psicoterapeuti fanno quello che noi esperti di computer facciamo quando non sa che fare: accendiamo e spegniamo il computer e vediamo se cambia qualcosa. È ovviamente un trattamento al limite e in Italia si può fare solo a Pisa e dà un po' di tempo in più in casi di pazienti con intenzioni suicide. 
> 
> Un musical che tocca questo argomento, nonostante la protagonista sia più schizofrenica che altro, è Next to normal. Io ho pianto.


End file.
